Dreams of Rainy Days
by write-this-song
Summary: It's seventh year, the war is over and Voldermot is dead. Hermione and Draco light a flame under the friendship they found. Both get the life they never knew they were looking for. OOC and not based on the sixth book.
1. Bad First Day

A/N: So here is my new story. I'm having the biggest brain cramp of all time with my other one, and I refuse to just fill space on a page, so I'm stopping for a while to go on to another and maybe a more liked couple in my book of opinion. So here goes, I hope you like it.

'I can't believe the first day back could go so horridly. He just had to pick a fight. Complain, complain, complain, it's all he does! First thing at breakfast he complains that school is starting again. Well Ron, you took that train ride for a reason you dolt, what do you expect? First class he doesn't have with me, complain again. That one is because he can't cheap off of me then. Second class he complains is too hard and boring. Well, it's school, a challenge, just deal with it you twit. The rest of the day I had other classes to go to, he didn't score well enough to get into my classes, but Harry did well enough to get into potions with me. Again a complaint! Why do I put up with him? How can his life be so boring that all he has to do is complain constantly? Now I have to come back to this stupid dormitory and live with stupid Malfoy, and conduct a stupid prefect meeting, with other stupid…'

"Really Granger, could you mumble to yourself a bit lower, the smart person is trying to study over here."

Hermione had made it halfway to the staircase that led to their rooms with Malfoy decided to jump in.

"No, I will not quiet down for a baby who can't help but butt in on others thoughts. I might be thinking them out loud mind you, but you can just shove off."

"Whoa, a bit testy are we? Have a bad first day? The little boyfriends not buttering your roll often enough? Well, no reason to take it out on me Miss Know-it-all."

Hermione walked over to the couch and unceremoniously slumped down next to him. He leaned back into the couch and looked at her.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

She smiled and started relaying her day to him once more, laughing at herself the whole time, realizing she may have overreacted a bit. When they were done, he went back to his homework, she pulled her feet up to the couch and started reading from her text for her own homework.

You see, during the war, true colors were shown, and Draco came out with more than the eye can see. He came to Severus Snape one late night, knowing he was an agent for good, and confided in him that he too hated the Dark Lord and his ways. He didn't understand how so many people could follow a crazed lunatic. He wanted nothing to do with getting his dark mark, and wanted to do all he could for the light. Hermione was assigned to show him the ropes in the Order. She brought him on scouting trips, stakeouts and patrols. As can be assumed, with so much quiet time on their hands, they got to know each other very well. She grew to understand why he was so bitter and mean to her all those years, and he learned what a real muggle family was like. A friendship blossomed, much to her best friends chagrin, so when they found out they were to be Head Boy and Girl this year, they were excited to be able to spend more time together.

"Time for bed I think. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione packed her things in her bag and headed up the stairs for her room.

"Night. See you before breakfast." Draco decided he might as well head up for the night too. He had been studying all evening and was exhausted. He trudged up to his room, changed into his nightclothes and pulled himself into bed.

Meanwhile, Hermione was up in her room, picking out her outfit for the next day, packing her backpack with the books she would need, making sure she had enough ink and changing for bed. She waved her wand and the candles around her room extinguished themselves.

Both were in bed, rethinking their day, their conversation, and about the year to come. Both shook their head and thought, 'What a day,' closed their eyes, and slept praying that tomorrow would be better.


	2. Had A Bad Day Again

A/N: So the first chapter is over, and that's the hard part. Now on to the next and we'll see if you like it, eh? Remember to review up a storm!

Draco had a pretty horrible first day as well. The train ride went fine. He and Hermione got to share a compartment for their instruction on head duties, but when they got to the Great Hall, all things went downhill. The Slytherin table was none to friendly when he got there, knowing he was a trader and fought on the light side during the war. Not many of the House of Slytherin were left, even the young ones were taken to the front lines of the war. All that remained were either cowards, or didn't have allegances either way. Nobody would sit near him for fear of being thought of as his friend.

The next morning at breakfast was the same thing. He sneered at anyone that made a comment and studied his schedule as if his life depended on it. Classes were exactly the same. Nobody wanted to be his partner, he would get notes flying insults at his head, and the work load on his advanced classes were not making it any better. Hermione was in his classes, almost all of them actually, but she always had one friend or another sitting next to her or keeping her attention. He tried sending her a note, but when it landed in front of her, she just put it in her pocket and went back to taking her notes.

By the end of the day he wasn't in the mood to deal with it anymore, so he skipped dinner and went straight to the dorms. He had a house elf bring him some food and set out to get his homework done.

Hermione burst through the door about an hour after he had come up and was mubbling something to herself. He would catch words here and there. Something about dolt, homework, and other things he couldn't quite make out.

"Really Granger, could you mumble to yourself a bit lower, the smart person is trying to study over here." He smirked as he made fun of her. This always worked to calm her nerves.

"No, I will not quiet down for a baby who can't help but butt in on others thoughts. I might be thinking them out loud mind you, but you can just shove off."

He could tell that her day was going just as badly as his, so he invited her over and she told him all about her day. They laughed and talked about it until she was calm again. She pulled out a book and he went back to his homework.. when the clock struck 10:30, she moved to go to bed, said goodnight and went upstairs. He soon followed, changed and went to sleep.

The alarm clock went off the next morning at 5:30am. He and Hermione had gotten used to waking so early. They both took advantage of the time to be alone and have quiet in the castle.

They had to share a living space all during the war, so they had their morning routine down to an art. They both walked out to the hall, down the stairs and into the bathroom.she grabbed her brush and left to turn on the coffee pot. He used the bathroom, grabbed his brush and they switched as he poured and mixed the coffee. He went back in and handed her a giant white mug, it didn't matter which because they took it the same, three creams, no sugar. He got in the shower, threw his clothes out and took his 10 minutes while she shaved her legs. She didn't like to do it in the shower because it was too slippery. Again they switched while she showered and he shaved. When she got out, they finished their coffee, brushed their teeth, did their hair and went back to their rooms. This part is where they would differ. Hermione, having her outfit ready to go, would get into her outfit, grab her bag and head over to Draco's room. She would flop on his bed and read while he finished carefully picking out his clothes and packing his bag. Sometimes, but not too often, they would go back to her room and change her, because she did a terrible job herself, but not today.

Now was time to go to the great hall for breakfast. Nobody was there, so they sat together at the corner of the Slytherin table to be near the window and ate their breakfast and read some more. Both being workaholics, this was the best way to use their time. As people started to trickle in, Hermione moved over to her own table and waited for her friends to arrive.

This is how it had been all summer, and how it would go for the rest of the school year. It was just how things were, and they liked it. But now it was off to classes, and hopefully a better day than the one before.

By lunchtime, Draco had caught up with a few friends that were still talking to him and turned in his homework that was due next week. Hermione was being a horrible influence on him he decided. He went into the Great Hall to find it crowded with people all huddled together in groups talking about something. He sauntered over to his table and asked what was going on. Blaise, one of his best friends, looked back at the group, then as Draco and told him the story.

"Well, you see, Hermione was coming out of Transfiguration class about 10 minutes ago and saw some seventh years pushing kids over and kidding around really, so she went over to tell them to stop and when she deducted points, they one guy slugged her, right in the face. She was out cold and Dumbledore came along and saw and brought her to the hospital wing. Needless to say that Sean is in deep trouble and has detention for a month with Filch for hitting somebody, a Head at that."

Draco said nothing, just grabbed up his bag and left. He was walking as fast as he could to the hospital wing. When walking wasn't fast enough, he started to run until he burst through the doors and saw Hermione sitting up on a table having a look over by Madame Pomfrey.

"I'll be fine Draco, don't worry. I've had worse scrapes than this, as you well remember."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would come galloping in here like a hippogriff right when I'm in the middle of a fix? As protective as you are, you should know that I can take care of myself."

"Mister Malfoy, you should take her back to your dorms and keep her awake and comfortable. There will be a small bruise from the punch, but it's the head I'm worried about from the fall. You have a small concussion Miss Granger, so just go relax for a while and let Draco here take care of you for the rest of the day. I will excuse you from the rest of your classes. Good day."

Madame Pomfrey walked off and Draco walked with Hermione out of the infirmary and up to their dorms.

A/N: ok, so make sure you review and tell me what you think. Two posts in one day, I just really wanted to get my thoughs down and I can't hold back a chapter once I have it written. I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Lazy Rainy Days

A/N: So how are you guys liking it so far? Remember to review, I can see that you're reading. Even if you hate it and think it's horrible, tell me so. So on to chapter three.

"You know Hermione, you really need to be more careful who you decide to reprimand. There are some people that could really hurt you, and I mean more then just a punch to the face."

"Draco, I am the Head Girl at this school and have a responsibility to my fellow students to protect them from bullies and uphold the rules. I'm not afraid of those boys."

"I know you are brave, and it's not a question of that. I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't have a lot of friends anymore, so I value the ones that I do have. I'm just asking you to come to me if something like that is happening again. I mean, I was in the classroom still, you could have just come to get me. So please, for me, just be more careful."

They came to the portrait that guarded their door and Draco off handedly said the password, "Twenty three," and entered the room after Hermione.

He rushed ahead of her and cleared the couch off of all the books and jackets they had left on it. He guided her to sit and fluffed her pillow.

"Sod off, would you? I have a headache, not a baby for goodness sakes. Now, please just grab me my pack and let me get to work, there is no need to coddle me."

"I don't think so little miss. I was given specific instructions to take care of you. That means no books, no getting up, and most of all, no napping. Now, I'm going to go put a pot on for tea, you stay here."

He left the living room to the small kitchen afforded them for the, no doubt, late night study sessions that students of the Head Boy and Girls caliber would have. Hermione took this opportunity to stand up and reach for her backpack. As she took to her feet, she suddenly felt woozy and collapsed to the floor.

Draco heard a sound from the other room and walked back in. he leaned against the couch, folded his arms and smirked. Hermione was sitting, very unladylike, on the floor, holding her head in her hand.

"How very damsel in distress of you. Now maybe you'll listen to me."

He scooped her up off the floor and put her down on the couch.

"How very knight in shining armor of you," she replied as he sat down next to her with his arm reaching to the back of the couch like a cage over her. "Are you going to lean in for the kiss now to cue the violin?"

He laughed and got up to answer the call of the kettle whistling. She laughed as well and snuggled back into the couch. She might as well get comfortable, it seemed she was going to be there for a while. As funny as the situation was, perhaps the warning was for her own good. Maybe some time to relax wouldn't be so bad. It was only the second full day back and she had already overworked herself. She had finished all the homework due for the next week and a half, handed it in, started on more, taken away and given who knows how many house points and reorganized her bookshelf twice. She could never decide if it should be alphabetical, or by subject. She eventually decided on both, which afforded her another hours worth of work.

Draco came back in, handing her a mug of tea and flopping down at her feet, putting them on his lap. She took the first glorious sip when she felt a warmth on her toes. She looked down to see him rubbing her feet.

"Oh come on, that is way too much."

"Ah, ah, ah. Now, you got me out of classes the rest of the day, it's the least I can do. Now, what would you like to do with all this time we have on our hands?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She just rolled her eyes with a cocked smile. She learned very early on that Draco liked to throw in the occasionally ask for sex joke here and there just to throw her off. She knew he never meant it, and he knew she was getting over it, but it was in the repartee now, so it wasn't going away.

"Well, you dirty boy, why don't you go throw open the curtains, light a fire and we'll watch a movie for a while?"

Draco jumped to the task as Hermione thought of what to watch. Dumbledore understood how much Hermione loved her muggle upbringing, and knowing it wouldn't distract from her studies, allowed her to put a tv and a few other appliances throughout their dorm. Now Draco being used to his rich upbringing, said go big or go home, so he bought the biggest tv possible and the best, top notch appliances. He was done lighting the fire, so he went over to the tv, grabbed the remote and walked back to the couch, and Hermione's feet. Now that she had him, she was going to take advantage of it.

"So what do you think? Romantic comedy, fiction, sci-fi, action and adventure, horror?"

"I would say to watch a movie about witches and wizards, but I fear you would yell at the movie again about how wrong they had it again." Draco rolled his eyes and continued to scroll down the list of movies.

"How about a chick flick? It's your day anyway, and I don't mind the funny ones. What do ya think?"

"Sure, how about… hm… Under the Tuscan Sun? Then you can tell me again how wonderful Tuscany really is. I love those stories."

Draco smiled and found the movie to start it. Hermione pulled out her wand and turned off the lights, so only the fire lit the room. The windows were dark with clouds and running with soft, fat droplets. How they both loved lazy rainy days.

A/N: so there we be kids, chapter three. I'm going to try again on Sunday before the system is down, but if I don't, then maybe Monday. Remember to review!


	4. A Crazy Idea

A/N: on to the next chapter. You guys really need to review, I don't know whether it's good or not if you don't. well, either way, I'm going to keep posting. On with the show.

Almost two months had passes and it was now the night of Halloween. The sixth year prefects were in charge of the ball and did an amazing job. 'Anything for some school spirit and peer unity,' Dumbledore had said, and tonight was sure to do it. Full costume was required, including the face. Hermione went as a Nymph and Draco as Zeus, his hair already the perfect ethereal color of white blond. The night went on long and the sun was only hours away when they finally came stumbling back into the common room, their bodies longing for rest. Bypassing the couch, they landed in front of the fireplace, each one lying flat on their back.

"Penny for your thoughts," Hermione said after hearing Draco take a deep sigh.

"We have a month and a half of classes, two prefect meetings, one review meeting with the Headmaster and four homework assignments to finish until we go on break."

"Wow, you've thought out all those plans already? I've not really thought about it yet. Seems closer that way. What are you doing for holiday?"

"Staying here. If I went home I would just sit around the house, seeing mother for a moment before she goes off with her new boyfriend for a trip to Paris for Christmas. What are you doing?"

"My mum and dad are doing the same thing actually. They are taking a trip with my mum's sister and husband to the Alp's for holiday. They asked if I'd like to go, but really, what would I do there?"

They lay there for a while more just relishing the night they had behind them when Draco had an idea. He turned on his stomach and looked at Hermione.

"Betty," a nickname he started using after watching the movie Much Ado About Nothing one weekend. He found that they were very much like Beatrice and Benedick, so they took the names and shortened them, hence the names Betty and Benny "What if we go on holiday? Just you and me? Anywhere you like."

"I don't know Benny, is that such a good idea?" she rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin in her hands.

"Sure it is. Our parents will be away, all of our friends have plans already, so why not us? Something we would both enjoy and not have to worry about entertaining the other or any family. It's perfect!" He paused… a light bulb went on in his head… "Betty… we could go to Tuscany."

She sat there with her mouth agape. Tuscany, the one place she always wanted to go, that she always asked Draco to tell her about, that she always dreamed of visiting, and they could go.

"I don't know Draco, that could get expensive."

"Don't even worry about it. Bring some spending money and I'll pay for the rest. I'm sure mum will have no problem if I take some money out of Gringott's, I mean, what's the use in having inexhaustible wealth if you're not going to use it?"

"Are you sure? I mean, oh my. We're going to Tuscany! I can't wait!"

"Just remember, we have all that time and responsibility to get through first."

"We'll just tackle it day by day and get through it in now time. As for tonight though, I think I'm going to go wash all this paint off and go to bed. You turning in yet?"

"No, I'm going to check the supplies for 'lazy day' tomorrow. I'll go once you're done in the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Herms."

"Night Benny."

From the day that Hermione was ordered bed rest and every Sunday after that, Draco and Hermione had what they called 'lazy day'. A day where they just forgot about school, work, responsibility and just let themselves relax. A sort of forced brain rejuvenation. They would lock themselves in their dorm and watch movies, play games, read and hang out. People knew not to know on their door because they wouldn't answer and if they kept trying the portrait of the two at the head of a table would shush them. If they persisted past that, a charm was set to go off to make it so the person couldn't talk for the rest of the day.

Today was that day. Both students got up late because of the late night they had celebrating in the Great Hall. As soon as they were up though, they trudged to the bathroom for morning routine. Once back into comfy pj's, they went downstairs, grabbed snacks and toaster made breakfast and headed to the couch, which they would turn into a king size bed to hold them and all their booty for the day comfortably.

"So what should we start with?"

"Something stupid. I'm not quite awake yet and I don't want to miss the plotline."

"But I'm A Cheerleader?"

"Why not, sounds good to me."

Draco hit the button and off they went. On to a day of nonsense and cookies.

Midway through the afternoon, while Hermione was levitating a toasting marshmallow over the fire, Draco came down the stairs with a scrapbook of his trips he had taken around the world. Hermione looked over and smiled.

"I can't believe we're going. I can't thank you enough for offering to pay my way."

"No problem. I sent an owl to my mother telling her about it, she should write back some time this week. I asked her to send some information about places to go and where to stay and stuff. Wouldn't want to go in blind."

"No, wouldn't want that to happen," she said in her best pompous Draco voice. "Haha, you sound more and more like Lupin with every class you go to."

"Well at least I'm learning something from him. Nonsense is what he teaches. Always trying to make things fun. He needs to teach what really happens, you know, in the real world, when we're really faced with these things."

"Oh stop. He's just trying to make it a little lighter now that the war is over. We all have terrible memories of it and he just doesn't want to trigger any of them. He's waiting for the next generation to get back to business. But I don't want to talk about school or war today, let's just watch another movie, shall we?"

"Wait a minute, weren't we playing scrabble?"

"I don't think so, I mean, I don't see it set up anywhere. Let's just watch a movie." She started skimming through the titles they had on hand.

"You cheater," he laughed, "I was winning hardcore and you put it away! Whatever, I'll just have to whip you some other time."

"Whatever. Thinking you can beat me in scrabble, you have no vocabulary whatsoever you silly ferret." She was mumbling lower and lower as she spoke and Draco just laughed and shook his head as he picked a new movie.

Hermione walked over to the windows and reapplied the glamour she set up. It was a sunny, crisp fall day outside, but they always liked to see stormy, soft, rainy days on Sunday. She waved her wand and said the incantation and the windows were set to show their rainy day until they went to bed. Another 'lazy day' gone by perfectly.

A,N: so what do you think?


	5. Frayed

A/N: wow you guys, I'm glad you liked that last chapter so much. Thank you for your reviews. So far this story is progressing better than my last, and I have you all to thank. Now I know there are those of you who are reading and aren't reviewing, and I think that's partly my doing. How do you turn off the no anon. review thing? Ok, next chapter.

"Collin, what was your idea for an end of season event?"

the last prefect meeting before school let out was in session and it was Hermione's turn to run the meeting.

"Well, it's not so much for us, but for the parents. I think we should make a newsletter, you know, with pictures and articles about the past term and the upcoming. I think it would make the parents feel more involved and then they will have things to talk about, not just depending on the children to tell them."

"That's an excellent idea. Pick two others to help you and bring it by me for proof reading by Saturday. Now if that's all, I think that's it for this meeting, how about you people?"

silence brushed the room. Everyone was eager to leave and start planning what they would bring with them in a week and a half.

"Alright then, meeting adjourned."

Everyone collected their things and scattered out of the room like mice.

"Well, well, well. A newsletter, a ball, feast, AND a year by year secret santa. That's a lot for your list isn't it?" Draco did the obligatory sit and listen with his arms folded, but now that the meeting was over, he was to offer his two cents.

"I'll manage. I've delegated and I think things should run pretty smoothly. Besides, the fancy dress party wasn't my idea, it never is. Dumbledore loves dances and I humor him by putting one in every major holiday. If it were up to him we would be celebrating the Americans Independence Day." She laughed and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

She yawned, "It's getting pretty late, I think I'll head back and go to bed. You coming?"

"Sure, right behind you."

Hermione got into the portrait when she heard her cell phone going off in her room. excited to see who was calling her so late and so close to holiday, she bolted up the stairs, all the way dropping bags, shoes, socks and her tie.

She grabbed the phone off her dresser and her face fell. She pressed the green button and held it up to her ear.

"Hello Mitchell."

"Hey Mione. How are you?"

"Why are you calling?" She sounded disinterested and irritated.

"Whoa, I just wanted to call. I heard your parents were going away over Christmas and I was wondering if you were going to come home anyway. I would really love to see you."

"I'm not, I'm going on a trip with a friend. Anything else?" there was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"It's so good to hear your voice Mione. I miss hearing you say my name."

A tear slipped down her cheeck as she looked at the phone in her hand. Putting back to her ear she asked, "What about Heather?"

"Oh, she's in the other room wrapping presents with my mum. She had the baby about 6 months ago. I kept trying to call you, but every time I tried I got distracted. Are you sure you can't just come home for a night? Just one night?"

She hung up the phone and carefully put it back down on her dresser. She lightly walked over to her bed with a sallow face. Without changing, brushing her teeth or pulling the cat off the bed, she snuggled under her covers and silently let her tears pour out.

A knock on the door sounded and she gasped at the sudden sound.

"Mione, I can't find my brush, did I leave it in there?"

Draco walked in, as per usual, not waiting an ok for him to enter.

"Really, did you hide it again? Mione are you ok?" He heard a sniffle and walked over next to her. Kneeling down and resting his head next to hers he lifted her chin.

"Tell me."

"Mitchell."

"I'll be right back." He walked over to the stereo she had in her room and popped in the only appropriate song, not for the lyrics so much, thought sort of relative, but for the melancholy tune. 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray filled the room. He walked over, got underneath the covers, waved his wand to close the door and extinguish the lights and just held her.

The song filled the room with rich sounds of a piano and soft drumming. Hermione just cried and whimpered.

Mitchell had been Hermione's best friend for some time. He had been more like a brother than anything, but one day, he asked her not just to hang out, but to go on a date. She accepted and so started the whirlwind romance between the two.

She had known he had cheated on her a few times with a mutual friend from school, but she knew she couldn't change him, so she ignored it, knowing he wasn't going to last forever, and she wasn't giving up her virginity just to keep him.

She remembered the day it all went downhill. February 3rd. He told her that he had known for a while, months even, and not told her. He slept with her at the Halloween dance they had at their school and she got pregnant. He didn't want to leave Hermione, but she wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't know why it hurt her so much, but she felt like her stomach was being pulled out of her belly button when he told her. She broke it off and hadn't talked to him since. She tried to write him during summer, but she always gave herself the excuse of the war and then school started and she told herself to forget it altogether.

Him calling like that just brought it all back. Draco knew it all. He had held her on the occasional night when she would wake up crying nights during the war. He was the only one that knew what happened, or that she even had a boyfriend.

Tonight though, he knew, he had to once again know how to save a life.

A/N: I'm leaving this one short because I searched for inspiration on my itunes and found it. Now I'm going to go and write the next chapter because I think this is a good place to stop. Hope you guys like it. Oh, and as you know, the inspiration was the fray, and the story line was bits and parts taken from and changed around from Hinder's 'Lips of an Angel'.


	6. Panic!

A/N: I tried with panic! At the disco, the killers, the fray and evanescence, and none of it worked. What made it finally click you ask? The geek in the pink, Mr. A-Z himself, Jason Mraz.

"Thanks Hermione, I'll go hand them out to all the Head of Houses. Bye!" Collin rushed out the door, glad that he had done his job well and eager to go to Hogsmeade one last time before school let out.

Draco walked into the room with their shoes and tossed hers next to her on the couch.

"That boy is very eager to please. Especially for you, he would do anything for you."

"No, don't say that about him. He just wants to do a good job. He looks up to you actually. He thinks that if you can become head boy, then he certainly can."

"Haha, very funny. Now go grab your coat, we should get going. I've got some last minute shopping to do and I know you have a couple more things to pick up."

"Ok, I'll be right back." She ran upstairs and grabbed her jacket, knit hat and messenger bag. She clomped down the stairs and met Draco at the door.

"Ready?"

"Sure, let's go."

They briskly walked the path down to town, eager to get into a shop with warmer air. When they reached town Draco mentioned that he had some stuff he had to get for a cousin and that Hermione should go do her shopping for Harry and Ron. Draco didn't want to help with that. While they had a mutual friend in Hermione, and they fought on the same side during the war, that wound never really healed between them. Hermione hoped that someday they would all be able to sit down one day and laugh about the old times, but it wasn't now. They separated and Hermione went straight to the quiditch store.

Draco knew Hermione was having some bad times lately and he wanted to get her something really nice for Christmas. He had already bought her all kinds of presents, but none of them felt like the right one. Only having her and his mum to buy for gave him time to pick carefully, but spoil them all the same. His mother bought all the other presents for family and family friends. She signed his name on the card and he would never know what they got. Not even he and Blaise bought for each other.

He had already bought her books, lots of books. A new quill for her ever over used collection, new book ends, a bed for that mongrel cat of hers who was always on her bed, a perfume he knew she would never use, a few articles of clothing he saw her pick up and not get because she thought they were too expensive, some other things he knew she would need on the trip, but still, none of it seemed right. He wanted to buy her something that she would never ever ask for, and never get herself. Something to make her feel special. He walked past a block of shops when one stood out and he knew it was just what he was looking for.

Draco stepped into a jewelry shop in the downtown part of town that he knew well from tagging along with his mother when she felt like shopping. It was decidedly expensive, but well worth it for the wonders it held inside.

Hermione had bought the things she wanted for her friends and walked out of the shop with a big bag in hand. She went into a dress shop that had jewelry in the back to buy something for Ginny. When they went shopping for Halloween, she wanted a beautiful necklace at the counter, but had just spend her monthly allowance on her costume. She tried it on and looked so lovely. She said someday she was going to come back and get it, but just not that month. She wanted Ginny to have it for the ball that was coming up, so she went back and asked the woman to wrap it up for her. The sales woman remembered her and told her it was so sweet of her to do that for her friend.

"Have you bought your dress for the Christmas ball yet?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. I think I might just use one of my old ones. I'm kind of short with all my present shopping."

"Oh dear, you can't do that. And being so close to holiday and because you're such a sweet girl, I'll give you a discount. Now, let's go find something ravishing for you, shall we."

Hermione smiled and followed the woman. Of course, she usually would have just declined and left, but she knew the woman was right, and she couldn't pass up a sale, Ginny would scold her properly if she did.

Before she could catch up with the eager sales woman, she had already made her way back to Hermione with an armload of dresses for her to try on. She pushed her towards a dressing room and handed her the clothes.

"Just tell me what you like and what you don't. It's all trial and error, and we'll find the right one." Hermione had the feeling that this woman was in just the right profession. She liked playing dress up with other people and it gave her satisfaction to find just the right dress.

After about a half an hour of taking dresses on and off, Mione found one that was so perfect her eyes watered. She walked out of the dressing room and the woman gushed over her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She looked at the shimmering black dress drape from her body. She never knew that her body could look sensual, but this dress proved it. All the girls usually wear something with their chests pouring out or so form fitting it could pinch them in half. This one started with short triangle straps from her shoulders, dipped a v-shape on her back and came smoothly down her form until it reached a slit just above her knee in the front. The rest of the dress came down to her feet and would look great with a pair of black shoes with a strap just over her toes.

'Listen to me, hanging on every detail of a dress and picking out shoes. I sound like Lavender now.'

"I'll take it."

"Alright, just take it off and I'll wait for you out front."

One her way up to the counter she spotted something in the case that made her think of Draco. She asked the woman to add them to her purchase and finished walking up to the register. When the bill was handed to her she shot her head up in surprise at how little it came to.

"Have a merry Christmas child." She gave Hermione a wink and walked away. Hermione smiled and made her way back out to the street where Draco yelled her name from down the street and pointed to the small restaurant across the street from her. She nodded, went in and asked for a table of two. She sat down, took off her hat and picked up the menu. Draco came over, sat down with a shiver and took off his gloves.

"So, how did you do? Finish up your shopping?"

"Yes, I got just what I wanted. Remember that necklace I told you Ginny wanted over Halloween? Well, it was still there, so I bought it for her, but the strangest thing happened while I was there. The sales woman convinced me to buy my dress for the ball and I had a major Lavender moment. It was crazy seeing myself in a dress and actually liking it."

"Oh stop, you look good in everything. It's good that you did something for yourself, I'm glad that you did. So what do you think? Some hot chocolate and brownies?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." She smiled as he ordered. For the rest of the afternoon they talked some more about their trip and of course planned on what they would need to bring.

What they didn't notice was that Pansy Parkinson had seen Draco go in alone, so she followed him in, thinking she would keep him company and saw him sit down with Hermione.

Her face grew sour as she turned on her heel and stomped outside. As much as she knew he was a trader, she couldn't help but love him still. She could change him, she knew she could. But first she would need to get rid of that mudblood problem.

She walked over to a group of girls that she was with before she went to follow Draco inside.

"You guys will not believe what I just saw. That little mudblood whore just sunk her claws into my Draco. First that Potter and Weasley, now MY Drackie! I guess she just can't get enough of the men."

The girls off gasped and started whispering to each other as they started walking off again. Pansy just smiled as she went along. Yes, she was going to get her Draco back, but it would just take a little obstacle to get over to prove to him that she was the one for him.

Hermione and Draco were walking up the steps to their dorm when they heard someone whisper from behind their hand, "To bad she's a whore."

Draco stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

The two girls looked horrified and ran away. He turned back to a panicked Hermione and saw a tear coming from her eye. He went over to her and wiped it away.

"Not here. Hermione Granger is stronger than that. Let's just get up to the dorm, come on." He grabbed her hand and led her away.

Once upstairs, he settled her in with a cup of tea and a fire.

"Just cover up with a blanket, I'll be back in a little while."

"Where are you going?" she asked with tearful concern.

"I'm going to go take care of this."

He left the room on a rampage. Only one place could make up something so hurtful, mean and precise as to call Hermione Granger a whore. The black heart of a Slytherin. He walked to the dungeons with a mission. He was going to find out who had started this rumor and he was going to make an example of them. Nobody was going to take the reputation of an angel and rub it in the dirt. It wasn't just an attack on her character, but her purity. Hermione held her virginity very sacred, and her knew it.

He slammed open the door and stomped in.

"Who started the rumor about Hermione Granger being a whore?"

"How very brave of you to walk into the snake pit Malfoy."

"I'm in no mood to toy with you Sean, just tell me or so help me I will let you reach the same fate as them."

"Pansy Parkinson, who else." Sean waved his hand in her direction seemingly disinterested, but fearing for his life at the rage Draco was displaying.

"Oh Drackie, it was just a bit of fun."

"Pansy, what you did was wrong, and you will not do it again, do you hear me? You will tell everyone the truth, and you will have this fixed by morning, or I will come down here and forget everything my mother once taught me about not hexing a girl. Do you understand?"

She just looked at him appalled.

"Do you understand me?" he yelled as he grabbed the front of her shirt.

"I understand."

He left with a slam of the door and went back up to the dorm to be with her, to comfort her, and to protect her. She was his only family now, and he would do anything to keep her safe.

He went in, sat with her, and they started lazy day early. Hermione knew what he had done, and he knew that she was silently grateful.

And outside, a wet snow started to fall, a dreary snow that almost reminded them of rain.

A/N: ok, so a little panic! At the disco made it in. now I want like 8-10 reviews for this one. It was twice as long and I made it so people could review anonymously. Oh, and the dress, think Amy lee in 'you never call me when your sober' video. To die for, that dress is. Bye!


	7. Relaxation

A/N: wow you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I got 8, which is more than I've gotten from past chapters, but really, thank you for speaking up. Well, as a token of my appreciation, here is another chapter.

December 20th, day of the ball. Hermione crept her way up to Ginny's room in the Gryfindor Tower early in the morning before everyone woke. She wanted to give Ginny her present in private and she wanted her to have it for the ball that night.

"Ginny." Hermione nudged her friend who in turn groaned. "Ginny, wake up." She nudged her again which got her another groan and a blanket pulled over her friend's head. "Ginny, you won't believe it, Snape is at the door and is waiting to propose."

"Gross Hermione, you couldn't just make up something nice like a good friend could you?" A muffled voice came from under the blanket.

"Get up will you, I have a present for you."

"Now that's more like it!" Ginny immediately popped up from her bed and smiled, wide eyed at her best friend.

"It's your Christmas present, but I wanted you to have it for the ball tonight, so I'm going to give it to you now." She handed over an intricately wrapped present with a red bow and brown paper with gold swirls.

"What is it?"

"Do you really think I would have taken the time to wrap it if I were just going to tell you what was inside? Just open it for goodness sakes."

"Alright, alright." She carefully pulled off the bow and paper. When she saw the name on the box, and knew it wasn't a dress, water came to her eyes as she looked up at Hermione. She just smiled back and nodded to the present to tell her to keep opening. Ginny pulled out the necklace and admired it in her hand.

"Oh Mione, it's perfect. Thank you so much." She leaned forward and gave her friend a hug.

"Now get some clothes on, Draco and I are going to a spa to get ready and he said you can tag along."

"I think I'll just stay here, thanks though."

"Oh come on, give yourself a little pampering."

"I really can't afford anything like that, especially now with the holiday only a few days away, I've already spent all my money, AND my savings."

"Don't you worry about that, I don't have that kind of money either, and Draco is paying for it all. He says it's an early Christmas present." They smiled at each other and jumped off the bed.

"What should I wear?"

"Something very comfortable, and something with buttons, so you don't have to pull a shirt over your hair when we're done."

Ten minutes later they were at the door and walking to the gate to apparate to the spa.

"Alright, you two, hold on to me, and tight. Wouldn't want anyone to get splinched, now would we?"

They all closed their eyes while Draco concentrated. With a loud 'POP', they were gone and in front of a swanky looking place somewhere else.

"Welcome Master Malfoy, are these your beautiful guests?" A rather flamboyant man greeted them from behind a desk. The whole reception area was as big as their common room, so Hermione could only imagine how big the rest of the place was.

"Yes Frances, we're are here for our appointments, plus one, I hope that isn't a problem." It wasn't really a question, and from Draco's cocked eyebrow, he made sure it wouldn't be. When in public, he still held an air of foreboding that came with an elegant upbringing. He couldn't help him self, it was just habit.

"Of course not, full packages for three. Now let's get started, right this way please."

Frances wasn't afraid of him at all, if anything, he was checking Draco out.

"Now let's start in this room." They walked into another giant room with many chairs, magazines, books, people in front of the chairs on stools and soft music.

"Malfoy, I have a feeling I will never want to leave this place." Ginny just looked around in awe.

They all took a seat and chatted. They were moved from room to room of pampering bliss. Mud baths, manicures and pedicures, yes, even Draco, hair, makeup for the girls, massages, and all else that they could think of. By the end, Ginny was right, they never wanted to leave.

Draco was paying the bill as they sat in the small restaurant sipping tea and eating a late lunch. They had been snacking and sipping juice all day, so they weren't very hungry.

"Ready to go?" Draco came up to them and set a hand on the back of each of their chairs.

"Aw, do we have to?" Ginny whined as Hermione put on her best puppy dog face.

"Normally, I would say no, but we have a responsibility to the school to be there and we leave tomorrow on holiday."

"I suppose you're right. Let's go Gin, I'll help you get dressed before I go back to my rooms."

Two hours until the ball started, four o'clock in the afternoon, and Ginny Weasley looked like a queen. The necklace went perfectly with the deep blue dress she was wearing and was laying softly on her skin. Her hair up in curls and everything in place, she was ready. Hermione left the room so she could talk and finish helping her other friends get ready.

Back to her own rooms, Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Back so soon? Would have thought it would take a lot longer considering there were a bunch of girls all in one room and one mirror to share."

"Hush, it's wasn't that bad. And besides," she sat down next to him, "it was easy considering she already felt beautiful. Thank you for today, we had an amazing time." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stood up.

"Now what if I made you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, what would that get me?"

She turned and rolled her eyes at him. Not saying a word she walked up her stairs and blew him a kiss before entering her room.

Draco, just laughed and went up to his room to get ready as well. Not much to do on his part but might as well.

Hermione would be a goddess tonight. They had already taken care of putting lotion on every inch of her body, but she brushed on some baby oil, just for that shimmering effect, and for the mind numbing smell. Her makeup done, she just reapplied her lipstick and tossed it into her bag. She carefully pulled on her dress and put two dark red ribbons in her hair across the top and tied them at the nape of her neck. Yes, she was a goddess tonight, and she would enjoy every minute.

Draco had put on his best dress robes and clumped back down the stairs. He grabbed the flowers and corsage he got for Hermione out of the fridge, cast a no wrinkle spell on himself and sat back down with his book.

Half an hour until the ball, and Hermione was just staring at herself in the mirror. She too had already put an anti-wrinkle spell on herself and knew she had to go down to get Draco his boutonniere. She took a deep breath, stood and walked out of her room. She glided down the stairs with ease, but really, she was trying not to fall out of her shoes, stairs were hard in heels, no matter how short the heel.

Draco just looked up in awe. He too thought she looked like a goddess. That dress was perfect, and he couldn't have picked anything better for her. Before he knew it, she was right in from of him.

"How do I look? Is anything wrong with it? Do you like it?" She was fidgeting, pulling at her dress and looking around like a lost child.

"You look," he couldn't find the word, "you look," he lost it again, "you look amazing." 'That's it, that's all you could get out? Good one Draco, now she'll feel wonderful.'

"Thank you." That was all she could ask for, a stutter, a stare and that look in his eye she was sure to see many more times tonight.

"Oh, I'll be right back, hold on." She ran to the kitchen and was back in a second with his flower. She carefully placed it and pinned it into place.

"These are for you," he handed her the flowers, "and this is for your wrist. I got dark red, just like you said." They smiled and remembered how planned out she had everything, and didn't leave anything to chance.

"Thank you, they are lovely. And really Draco, thank you so much. I can't tell you how grateful I am for all that you're doing for me lately. The trip, the spa with Ginny, these," she held up the flowers in her arms, "I just can't thank you enough."

Draco leaned forward and put a soft kiss on her lips. So soft, she could hardly tell if he touched her at all.

"No need for thanks Hermione, seeing you happy is all I need."

She blushed and they both looked away.

"I'm sorry, I forgot myself for a moment there." Draco apologized and backed away.

"No problem." She smiled and took his hand after setting her flowers down. "Now let's get to that ball shall we?"

They left their room and headed down to the Great Hall. What a night awaited them.

A/N: Weeeeell, what do you think? Should I do a chapter about the ball or not? And I'm making my review quota 6 this time, so that should be a little easier. Bye!


	8. A Sense of Poise

A/N: ok then! I've had a lot of reviews telling me that I should do a chapter about the ball. Well, then I'll write one. So get my word amount that I want, I'm thinking I might have to go descriptive, which I don't usually do very often. 

Entering the great hall was a big deal for the head students. They had to wait for everybody else to enter, wait behind the doors for the Headmaster to say his speech and introduce them. Then, as the doors opened there was a fanfare and they entered arm in arm and down a platform with steps in the front that the band would later be playing on.

Everyone cheered and waved as they entered. Hermione was uncomfortable with all the attention and Draco was sucking it up like a sponge.

They walked to the front of the room through the crowd of people and stood in front of the long table where the teachers were sitting.

"Welcome everyone to the Yule ball." Hermione started their speech. Then it was Draco's turn.

"We hope you all have a good time, and if you don't, then come see me I'll explain to you how daft you are." Hermione nudged his arm and stepped forward.

"And now, we would like to welcome as the musical guest for our party, THE WEIRD SISTERS!" A roar went through the room and a band appeared from smoke on the platform near the door. Loud music poured over the room and everyone started dancing.

Pleased with herself, Hermione had a huge smile on her face and was just watching everyone. Draco grabbed her arm and led her down to the floor so they could dance.

After a few songs, Draco went to be with his friends and Hermione found Harry and Ron.

"Good introduction Mione, really got things started right." Harry was in his best dress robes and Ron was in yet another hand me down, but much better than the one from fourth year.

"Yeah, you really looked like you were having fun over there dancing with Malfoy." Ron looked down at his shoes. It was his way of being nice and hiding the fact that he still had a major crush on her.

"Yes, we were having fun. They are a really great band, I'm so glad we could get them to come. Have you two seen Ginny by the way?"

"She's over with Neville, who else? The bloke has asked her to every dance since fourth year. Anyway, over on the dance floor by the tree."

"Thanks boys, I'm going to go visit, I'll see you later." She gave them each a peck on the cheek and a quick hug and started weaving her way towards Ginny.

"Gin!" she stretched her arm up and waved when she was within reach of her.

"Hey Mione! Great party huh? We did a really great job with the decorations. And the band! This is definitely a night I will never forget."

"Good, I want you to remember this ball as my crowning glory as Head Girl." she remarked sarcastically.

"Nobody will ever forget your brains Hermione, not that you let us have time to." Neville spoke in a joking manner with his old friend.

"Glad to hear it. I really just came by to say hi and that I'll be seeing you in the morning. I'm going to pop by before we leave to hand out presents to the boys. I would give you yours, but you know, greedy girl you are, you just had to have it tonight." She laughed at Ginny's face as she made her best astonished face and touched her necklace.

"Really though, thank you so much Hermione, I love it."

"You're welcome. Now go have some fun, that's an order." She gave her two friends a quick squeeze and went off to mingle with the crowd.

Draco was watching her from the other side of the room. He'd brought her far with how to act socially. She was just like his mother, getting along with everyone and making sure to keep him or her happy. It was a very important for her to know that skill if she would want to make a man a good wife some day, at least a proper man. He wouldn't have it any other way, and he was going to make sure she married well. While he knew poor people, like the Weasley's, are good people, and are no different from him, he wanted her to be comfortable, and not want for anything.

He excused himself from the group he was talking with and walked towards her. He slid his hand to her elbow and excused her as well.

"Can I borrow her for a minute. Thanks."

"Draco, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"No, just making sure you aren't getting bored."

"Oh how sweet of you. I was having a great time actually. Nothing like a fancy dress party to really make people want to have fun. Now, out of my way, I need a drink."

"I'll go with you. It was actually me that was getting bored. Good thing we only have an hour left, or I would be starting dueling fights just to keep myself interested."

"Only an hour left? The time really has flown by. I should go ask the band to take a break then come back for the last dance. Then we'll give out goodnights and holiday wishes speech and let them go to bed."

"I'll go, you stay and have your drink. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Hermione hears a violin. It was something she recognized, something she knew.

'Well imagine,

as I'm pacing the halls in a church corridor

and I can't help but to hear,

can't help but to hear an exchanging of words,"

"Dance with me." A deep voice says from behind her.

"Draco, where did you find this song in the selection?"

"I stole it from your room, so sue me. Come one, dance!"

'I chime in with

haven't you people ever heard of closing the door?

it's much better to face these kinds of things,

with a sense of poise and rationality.'

By the end of the song, everyone was dancing and ready for the next song. Fifty minutes later they went back up to the stage, thanked the band for coming, and said goodnight to everyone.

"We wish you all a safe and happy holiday. See you next year!" Hermione waved, took Draco's arm and was the first to leave the room. Once out of the room, they ran up the stairs to their dorms.

Upon entering, it was the same sight as after the Halloween dance. Both fell to the ground in front of the lit fireplace, just recapping the night in their head.

"I'd say it was a success."

"Yes, I'd say so."

"Well, early start tomorrow. Goodnight Draco." A peck on the cheek and a wave.

"Night Betty."

A/N: as you might be able to tell, this chapter really stumped me. I got through the first part and just couldn't find the rest. I hope you like it anyway. It's almost one in the morning, so… night all!


	9. The First Day of Christmas

A/N: so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooo sorry. I'm back now. I took all my extra free time recently planning baby showers, knitting blankets and going to the parties. It's about babies, so you can't be too mad. So ok, been listening to the new sister hazel cd non-stop lately, so there is the inspiration.

Draco sat on his bad slowly turning the box that held her gift in his hands.

'Is it too much? I mean, I don't want her to think too much of it. It is a nice gift, but it doesn't mean anything. It wouldn't be terrible if she thought it did, but it doesn't. I'll just give it to her and see what she says. If she thinks it means something, then it will. Yes, that's what I'll do.'

"Draco, come on, we'll be late!" Hermione was waiting by the door and yelling for him to come down. She was anxious to leave and only he knew where they were going.

"Malfoy's are never late my dear. When they arrive it is time." He drawled out as he came down the stairs. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She pulled up her bags off the floor and cast a float and follow on them so she wouldn't get tired walking down to town. Professor Dumbledore didn't want everyone getting crowded at the gate, so he insisted that they all apparate from different parts of the path to town. Being head boy and girl, they offered to do it the very last spot on the way.

On the way down to town she stopped where Harry, Ron and Ginny were and gave they boys their presents with a hug and holiday wishes goodbye. All waving they made the rest of their way down. When they reached their spot they were so close they could touch a building if they stretched their arm out.

"Ok, now shrink your bags and but them in your pocket. Good, hold on really tight, wouldn't want you not to make it, or just half of you."

He pulled her up really close and their noses touched. Hermione gave a shy smile and put her chin on his shoulder. Draco cleared his throat and focused. A moment later there was a loud pop and they were gone.

Yellow, Hermione saw yellow. She must have gotten really sick from the ride to be seeing yellow.

"Hermione, you're hurting me. You can let go now, we're here."

"Oh, sorry." She let go of her death grip on Draco. 'Ohhh,' she thought, 'yellow walls. Wasn't expecting that.'

"Now have your bags out again in a moment for the bell boy to take. You know how I love tipping people, I want to make him work for it."

Again, a roll of the eyes from Hermione. They walked up to the desk and Draco checked in. Apparently they had a suite on the top floor with a view of the ocean. When Draco mentioned his name everyone hopped into action. Somebody took their bags, another walked with them explaining everything as they went to their room. A housekeeper opened the curtains to their huge windows that opened up to a balcony. It was all so magnificent! She couldn't believe she was actually here. Italy! All the fancy shmancy hotel people had left and she hadn't moved from her place in front of the window. Draco walked over to her and just watched her with a cocked smile.

"Are you going to move or should I cancel the dinner reservations?"

Suddenly she jumped at him wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She was hugging him tight and tears were forming in the wells of her eyes. "I never could have come here on my own. This is a dream come true, and I want to thank you for doing it for me."

She kept holding on and Draco was stunned. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

"Don't even mention it. You're here more for me not to be lonely than anything. Now come on, I know you're just itching to explore the hotel grounds before dinner. Let's go."

She peeled off her winter coat and threw it on the couch as they walked toward the door. Now this was going to be fun.

Twenty-four floors and massive grounds that went on for miles. She couldn't believe it. This trip was getting better and better by the second. There was a gym, a private hotel beach, an arcade, three restaurants, a pool, hot tub, spa, a billiard room, a bar, an arts and crafts room fully stocked with anything you could want to do, rock climbing, and many many more rooms. The beach had its own bar and servers. You could laze around, play volleyball, go out on small boats, a dock for yachts, and horse rental if you wanted to ride down the beach. There was no way she would want to go back to school, and when she did, she would only be thinking of here.

When the clock reached five, they went back up to their room to get dressed for dinner. Once their Draco stopped Hermione from going to her side of the suite to go to her bedroom.

"Now, I know I told you to bring a few formal dresses, but I wanted to start Christmas early. Wait right here."

He ran to his room and grabbed a long box and brought it back out.

"You didn't have to do this. I have plenty of things to wear."

"I know, but I wanted you to feel extra special tonight."

She opened the box and inside there was a beautiful white dress. It had simple white ribbon straps that held it up. The rest was a gorgeous a-line gown with English lace over the top and some of the same ribbon around the waist. The lace made a scallop shape around the bottom and top. She was glad for that because it did cut right at her cleavage and it would hide that. It was wonderful and she could never thank him enough. Just as she was about to tell him so she looked up and he was holding another box.

"This is to finish it."

Tears were coming to her eyes for the second time that day.

"You're spoiling me. I didn't get you this much, and I feel like I should have. You shouldn't spoil a girl like this."

"Oh it's nothing at all. I want you to have nice things. I won't be here forever you know, I want to do it now before you get some husband that won't allow it. Just take it and go get dressed."

He started walking towards his room with a huge smile on his face when she stopped him.

"Wait, they I should give you one of your presents. Seeing as how you've done all this, it seems appropriate."

She ran to her room and grabbed the small box she had set out with his presents. She walked back and handed it to him.

"Here, this is for you. I want you to wear them tonight and forget you have them until Christmas so you can say thank you."

"It's a deal, now go on, we have reservations in 45 minutes."

She went to her room and started curling her hair. She parted her hair on the left and pulled the curls up to the back of her head so they cascaded down. She tied a white hair ribbon around her head like a headband to match. She put on her makeup and stood up in front of the dress.

'This dress is so beautiful. Never in my life will I ever do anything to deserve Draco Malfoy.' She shook her head slightly and pulled on the dress. She couldn't get the zipper all the way so she would have to ask him for some help before they left. Before she left her room though, she had to open her last present.

The box was made of wood, cherry wood. It even smelled expensive. She slowly opened the box to find a necklace that looked like a vine of diamonds on a chain. There were little leaves on a branch that had diamonds imbedded in it. With it was a pair of drop earrings that matched perfectly. She pulled each piece out of the box delicately. Draco called for her from the other room, so she put the earrings in as she walked.

A woman just walked out of Hermione's room. A person he knew, but had never met before. She was holding her necklace, putting earrings in and you could tell she wasn't zipped up all the way, but she was stunning anyway. She walked up to him and turned around.

"Could you help me? My arms are never long enough to get these stupid zippers." He did then she handed him the necklace over her shoulder. "This too please." He brought the necklace around her neck and clasped it as he touched her soft skin. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her toward him.

"You look wonderful. Any man would be proud to have you on his arm tonight."

"I feel amazing. I've never worn anything so beautiful in my life. And thank you so much for the necklace and earrings, they're lovely. I almost couldn't accept them, bet when else in my life am I going to be able to put something in my jewelry box you got me for my birthday."

"That's a good point. Maybe for your next birthday we can fill it up a little more."

"Don't you dare. Now, be a gentleman and get the door, I have to figure out how to walk in this." She smiled and he took the knob on the door and opened it.

"Shall we?" He put his arm out.

"Yes we shall." She took his arm and they made their way down to the restaurant.

A/N: I'm in a fit of fancy today. I feel like a little girl wanting to dress up in something pretty. I don't have a picture of the dress, but I do of the jewels.

2 take off the 2's at the front and it should work. Well my sweets, review for me. I'm already working on the next chapter.


	10. Lighting the Candle

A/N: so today we're listening to the Rent soundtrack. Don't ask me why, it just happened. I don't think it will incorporate itself into the story, but it's just the beat I need. For the person who asked why it was rated m, well, it's for good reason. No good book just gets right into it, you need a firm base first. I do promise it will be soon though. And while somebody once mentioned how they hate the pregnancy thing, somebody will be getting pregnant, but not Hermione. Now, this is too long, let's go with the story already.

Dinner went smoothly. As well as Draco was brought up with table manners, he couldn't stop looking at the present Hermione had gotten him. They were black onyx square cufflinks with a small emrald in the corner of each. He kept fiddling with them, turning them up to look at them. They had some of the most expensive things on the menu and Draco ordered some dessert to be taken up the their room in about an hour.

Once outside of the resteraunt they were walking down the hall towards the elevator when Draco asked what they should do until dessert got to their room. Suddenly, Hermione stopped, leaned down and took off her shoes. When she stood back up she looked Draco in the eye, grabbed his hand and started running down the hall in the opposite direction.

Draco was being dragged through various hallways and outside of the hotel. He then realized that she was leading him out to the beach.

This was by far the place she liked best out of the whole hotel. She loved feeling the cool sand between her toes on the nighttime sand. The moon was big and bright and the air felt crisp, but foreign, as if Italy itself had turned into air.

Draco just watched her as she stopped, closed her eyes and just smelled the air. She opened her eyes and looked up at the moon. This moment would be with him forever. His best friend, his soul mate if he were bold enough to say that, was having a dream come true. She was having her fairy tale, and he was making it all come true.

"I love this. Nothing will ever beat this. This second is what every person lives for. And me, I am the person that gets it. I can feel it, smell it, see it and even taste it. This is my moment." She sounded whimsical and looked like an angel in her dress.

"Our moment." He wanted to be a part of her memory.

She turned at that comment. He wasn't the same boy she knew from her first years. This person was Draco Malfoy the man. She slid her hands into his and stepped close. Looking into his eyes she saw something different. They weren't just friends anymore, they were closer than that. Friends were chums, they were something so different. They were so close, they didn't need words to explain what was going on, in fact, words would lessen it. They communicated through their eyes, through their hearts.

He leaned in closer and touched her lips with his own. He didn't press, he just let them touch together. She felt so soft and warm. He could feel her breathing slow and rhythmic. He slowly took his hand and slid it around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her. It wasn't the same kisses she gave to all of her friends when she left, or when she was happy. This was their kiss, their first kiss. He carefully, reluctantly, shakily pulled away then went back for more.

Nobody had kissed her this way before. It made her body tremble and her heart quicken. She pulled her arms over his neck pulling herself closer, if that was even possible. She was sure they were melting together now. she pushed her mouth towards him, urging him to go on. She wanted to do this forever. She wanted more.

"Hermione I love you." It all ran together. He knew he had to say it, but if he thought about it he would never say it. He leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. This was make or break. He took a leap of death and now he was waiting for her to take hm.

She was stunned, but she knew it was coming. A woman knows these things, as much as she wanted to deny it. They were amazing friends and she didn't want that to change. But now everything has changed and so much for the better. If it was like this all the time she would be the happiest woman in the world until the day she died. She realized she had hesitated too long and needed to say something back. Just like her to think things out and make people wait. She hugged him tight and answered.

"I love you too."

Tears came to both of their eyes. Draco was going to wipe them away and sniffle, but remembered his mother telling him that there were some times in life that crying was just the only thing to do. This was one of those times and he just had to. He picked her up and spun her around. He was so excited he couldn't contain himself.

"Ok, um," he wiped his nose on a hankie and handed it to her. "We should head upstairs, I 'm sure dessert will be up soon and we'll want to be there."

"Yeah," she wiped her eyes and handed it back, "I want to get into some pajama's before it gets there, so I guess we should start up."

He fumbled around trying to grab her hand and let out a small laugh.

"I haven't had to do this for a while. Mother was the last person that held my hand."

She smiled and took his hand in hers. He led them back up to their hotel room. Before going in to their rooms, they gave a single kiss and parted.

Once back in her room she flopped down on her bed and just smiled. There were so many people she had to tell, Ginny would be the first. There was so much she wanted to do with him, so much they had to look forward to. But one thing at a time. No reason to start picking curtains and china when they only just started five minutes ago. She pushed herself off her bed and started to change out of her dress and into something warm and comfortable. she pointed her wand at her hair and made it get rid of all the hairspray she had put in earlier and make it into a bed time ponytail.

He was finished before her so he went to the couch and sat down. Nights here got chilly, so he put on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of night pants. He picked up a book and no sooner had he turned to his page there was a knock at the door.

'That must be dessert.' he thought. He strolled over to the door and let the man with the cart in.

"Just by the fireplace please." The man left and Draco was struck with an idea. A way to finish off their perfect first day together. Not just the first day of the vacation, but of them together. He lit a fire and turned off the lights. He made the coffee table into a couch that sat flat on the ground and pointed it to the television screen. He was going to make lazy day come to them, but with much better treats. He opened the doors to the balcony and let the air in. Hermione stepped out of her room and gasped at what he had done. She smiled at him and went straight over to the couch.

"Well, what should we watch?" She threw her head back in laughter and told him to decide. He picked something and settled into the couch beside her with his arm around her neck.

"Thank you again, for all of this."

"You don't have to thank me, I wanted to do this for you. I should be thanking you for humoring me." Their faces were close as they talked, but when they stopped, Draco couldn't help himself but to lean down and kiss her again.

Needless to say, the movie was never watched, the dessert never eaten and the night went on for many, many hours just like that.

A/N: No, nothing good yet, but now it's out of the way and they can be together! Heeheeheeheehee. I'm so giddy now. next chapter will be amazing, we can get down and dirty. But for now, this is what you get. Tell me what you think. Yay!


	11. Market Day

A/N: sorry I'm getting this out kind of late tonight. My husband, matt, and I got caught up watching movies together. And irony of irony, it's rainy out and we snacked instead of eating dinner. But here we go.

Oh, and a great big flattering thanks to my first c2c lister!

Two o'clock in the morning came fast and their eyes were drooping, begging for sleep. Draco looked over and Hermione's eyes were glazed with exghastion. He got up and put everything away while she lazily watched. When he had finally put the fire out, he walked over to her and swept her up in to his arms. He nudged her door open and put her down on her bed. He leaned over and gave her one last kiss goodnight, but she took his had before he could get up and urged him to climb under the covers with her. He wrapped his arms tight around her and she snuggled claser to him.

Her pressing up against him of course had the effect on Draco's body that he couldn't control. Hermione moved against him noticing the sudden change in the landscape of his body.

"No, don't Hermione. Don't temp the beast, it's hard to stop once it's started, and I don't want it to be tonight."

She turned to him confused. The Slytherin sex god didn't want to make love to her. She didn't know whether to be offended or concerned. She turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

"I want it to be special for you. You've told me over and over how important your virginity is to you, and I don't want you to feel pressured or rushed. I want you to know and remember how special it was and that you didn't just do it to do it."

"Ok." She had a look of surprise and love on her face. These were the times that Hermione saw the Draco only she knew. He would never dare talk like that with anyone else that way, and that made her feel special. She lay back down and fell asleep while Draco watched her. He too fell asleep, but while making plans for the next day and how to make it another perfect day.

Morning came and Hermione could only think about how good her mattress felt. She didn't want to open her eyes, so you desprately tried to figure out what that amazing smell was with just her nose. That not working, she moved her hands around her bed to maybe grab it. Remembering that a person was supposed to be there, and there now wasn't, she opened her eyes to find rose petals everywhere. Not just a few handfuls here and there, but inches of it covering everything.

'Pink roses. He remembered I love pink roses.' She thought with a smile. When she was younger, her father bought her mother some pink roses and she always remembered that they smelled like candy. From then on, pink roses were her favorite.

Next to her, with the only rose on a stem in the room, was a note.

'Grab your robe and meet me out on the balcony for breakfast.'

A giddy smile and a minute later she was out on the balcony sitting at a table with no Draco, and more important, no breakfast. She pouted and waited for an explanation. Draco came out of the door reading the Daily Prophet and food magically appeared on the table. He sat down to his coffee and she started putting potatoes and fruit on her plate with a bagel and cream cheese.

"Hungry this morning?"

"Famished. Swedish fish and s'mores are not substantial enough if I'm going to be up that late."

"Well, as soon as your finished go get dressed and we'll get going."

"Going? Where are we going?!" Again her giddy smile was splayed across her face.

"Just get ready and you'll find out. Here, the front page is pretty good today." He separated the paper giving her was she liked to read and keeping sports and business.

She tried to contain herself, but she was excited beyond belief. She finished her reading and breakfast and ran back to her room. It may not be freezing cold like back home, but it was still cold, and today it was supposed to snow, so she bundled up. Before she left her room she ran through a checklist in her head of all the things she needed to bring with her.

"Let's see, camera, check, hat, gloves, hat, coat and sweatshirt, check. Passport and money, check. Apparating license, check. Um, I think that's it. Ok." She walked out of her room and was met with Draco standing by the door with the same layers of clothes with gloves idea.

"Ok, I'm ready, now do I get to know where we're going?"

"No, but you'll like it. This was a place that Mum liked to go for walks when we came here before. I just need to stop by the front desk first, I'll be right back."

They were in the lobby with yellow paint again. Hermione lagged behind while Draco went up to the counter.

"Messages for Draco Malfoy." There was no please or pleasantries. This was public Draco.

"Here you are sir, and a package arrived for you this morning. Would you like it now or taken to your room."

"I'll have it now. I left instructions regarding dinner arrangements in my room. I expect them to be followed and ready by the time we return."

"Yes sir."

He started walking away from the desk sifting through his messages and stopped. He looked up at Hermione who was obliviously looking at a painting on the wall. He walked back to the desk and got the attention of the woman he was just dealing with.

"Thank you." He walked away. It wasn't much, but it was something. He was told growing up that he didn't have to thank anyone for anything. It was their job to cater to him and he didn't need to congradulate them because they did what they were paid to. Hermione on the other hand, had taught them that not only are they human and deserve respect, but that it also keeps them from spitting in your food.

Hermione felt like a little girl again sitting in the back of a limo across from Draco who was making notes on his messages that he no doubt would be answering tonight. Taking over the family businesses while still in school was a big job but he took it all in stride. He didn't want his mother to worry about anything and he trusted the people that worked for him, so he took a sit back and delegate approach. He had told her that once he's out of school it would all change. He was going to shake things up a bit, take over and be the respected ominous person that his father was, just more liked. He put his papers into him pocket and looked up at her.

"We're here." The car stopped and he moved to open the door. "Oh, wait, I wanted to give this to you first. It's your second day of Christmas." He handed her a box the size of a book. She opened it thinking full well that it was in fact a book, but it was a scarf. "I knew you would need it, and that you would forget to wear one, so I got you one."

"Draco, it's green."

"So, no problem adding some green in to your wardrobe. Besides, it's light green, nobody will make the connection to a house."

"Well thank you. It's lovely and so soft." She held it up to her cheek to feel the softness. He took it out of her hands and wrapped it around her neck.

"Ok, let's go." He opened the door and let her out to find a small town with a big church and carts set up with food and trinkets. "Welcome to the Cortana market."

A/N: so here is where I'm going to end for the night. We'll get to the rest of the day Friday afternoon and finally have a little hook up at the end. Is it just killing you yet how drawn out it is?


	12. Before the Sunrise

A/N: I'm just going to write. But I'm wondering if anybody has an opinion on if I take my other story and start it over as a D/Hr. I had a small spell when I liked the S/Hr, but I can't bring myself to write it anymore. Let me know what you think.

Another cool breezy night crept up on the two lovers. An adventurous day of shopping and walking was coming to a close and Hermione was sitting on the couch talking her shoes off.

"Oof," she grunted as her right shoe finally popped off her foot, "I never want to wear shoes again."

"Tomorrow we'll get you a foot rub, that should fix it. You just need to build up some endurance."

"Endurance I have. Chasing after Harry and Ron on our missions and the war gave me that. It's feet of steel that I don't have."

Draco stretched his arms above his head to relax his own muscles. He had been thinking about tonight all day and decided to start putting his plan to work.

"Why don't you go down to the café and get us some coffee and dessert? I'm on my way down to check my messages anyway, we could share an elevator."

"Alright, just let me grab my slippers." She rushed to her room and came back out again with her bright yellow slippers with duck heads on the front. Draco shook his head to tell her once again that they looked ridiculous, but she just told him they were warm, cute and they best pair of slippers she had ever worn.

They got off the elevator a few floors away from each other. He got off on the ground floor and swiftly walked to the desk. He put on his business face and walked up to the attendant.

"Messages for Draco Malfoy."

"Here you are sir." He was once again handed a large stack of papers charting that day's success and phone or mailed messages anyone had thought to send him on his vacation. His eyes looked up a few times to see of the girl was still there. She had occupied herself with something else on the desk in front of him.

He looked up shyly and trying to keep some semblance of superiority he requested that she send a list of things to him room. He leaned in and lowered his voice so only she could hear.

"I'll need strawberries, champagne, rose petals, lots of them, whatever you dinner special it tonight, some firewood and as many candles as you can find."

"Yes sir." She smiled at him and understood how hard it was for him to ask for those things. It must have been for the girl he had with him. Oh what a lucky girl! "The things will be in your room when you get there."

"Thank you."

He urged the elevator to go faster so he could beat her up to the room and set up. He even made it skip the floor she was on so he wouldn't have to pick her up if she was waiting.

He ran in through the door and started lighting thousands of candles and throwing rose petals everywhere, especially in the bedroom.

He waited as the door pacing, running his hand through his hair and wringing his hands. He perked up with her heard footsteps coming down the hall. When they stopped in front of the door his throat fell to his feet. This was it, no turning back now. Speaking of turning, so was the doorknob.

"Sorry it took me so long, the elevator skipped my flo…. Oh my God."

She looked around with pinpricks in her eyes. She turned to him and while having trouble looking into his eyes, wanted to do nothing but that. Water welled in to corner of her eye as they gazed in to each other's eyes. Her hands were on her mouth, but he stepped forward and took them in his own and brought them to his chest.

"Hermione," he whispered, "I know we've been waiting for this, but I have to be honest, I'm apprehensive."

"I know, I am too. But, I know I want to." She leaned in to his chest and he held her. With almost just a thought, but actually a wave of Draco's wand, soft music began to play and they swayed in the candlelight. He could smell the coconut on her hair form her shampoo and she loved the feeling of his shift on her cheek.

They danced and danced, putting off the deed but all the while knowing it was inevitable. They could no longer suppress the urge to stay away from each other for another night.

Within the hour they had found themselves on the couch slowly kissing. At first it was small kisses of lips pushed together. It carefully moved to where their tongues touched. A spark went off and blood rushed to their heads. That moment was what set off the two for the rest of the night. The need to keep that feeling inside them and knowing the other was the only one that could do that.

Moving toward the bedroom, Hermione didn't notice the petals on the floor, but it would be something she would appreciate in the morning.

She lay on the bed and he piece by piece took her clothes off, surveying every inch exposed. She peeled off his layers at the same time she did his. She watched his eyes as they watched her. They touched inch after inch memorizing it like it were the last thing they would ever do.

All cloths were off and he was lying beside her touching her stomach. It felt like butterflies floating on her skin. He leaned down and kissed her and the spark went off again. Before she knew it he was over her and ready to go on. She took a deep breath and noticed that his too seem labored. He was just as nervous and had all his thoughts in his eyes.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I trust you." She pulled him close in her arms and wanted to hold him forever. Once again they were holding back from the moment. He pushed himself up on his hands and touched his forehead to hers.

She felt a pressure inside her thighs and it made its way to her center. Draco closed his eyes to steady himself and not rush. It being her first time, he wanted to go slow and make it a time she would want to remember.

She looked up and winced as he pushed into her. He stopped midway and looked up in surprise. He knew it would hurt her, but he was still startled. She smiled softly urging him to go on. He pushed forward until he was fully inside of her. Waiting for a moment to let her to brace herself, he knew the next part would be just as hard. He pulled out and felt himself rub inside of her. He pushed in and pulled out of her trying not to enjoy himself too much, he didn't want to enjoy it until she did.

A moan emitted from her mouth then she bit her lip. Blood once again was rushing through her body and heating her from the inside out. She wanted to touch him everywhere. She wanted them to melt together and live in that moment for the rest of her life. She felt like a little kid at play and just wanted to run as fast as she could around the merry go round and jump on at just the right moment.

That moment was soon approaching and Draco could tell. He too was getting excited and couldn't help but notice that she was grabbing his back very tight. He was bracing himself on the bed with one hand and the elbow with the other with his hand on her head. He slid in and out with ecstasy poured into every motion. He felt her shudder slightly around his throbbing member and he felt his blood rush faster than before. He pumped harder and faster pushing both of them to the edge. He wanted to go slow, but he realized that it was a plan that just wasn't going to follow through. He felt her walls grab onto him. He looked up and saw the face of an angel. She was gasping with her eyes closed but smiling the whole way through. A few thrusts later and he too was riding a cloud to floor nine. The final thrust pushed his cock deep inside of her only making whatever orgasm she had left pour forth out of her.

He rolled next to her pulling her to him to cuddle. While a full night of lovemaking would have been the storybook thing to do, they spent the rest of the night looking in to each other's eyes and feeling the closeness of the other. Draco trailed his hands over her body and her fingers wound themselves in her hair as he kissed her neck.

"Perhaps just once more in the early morning sunlight just for good measure, eh?" He tackled her and she laughed hysterically. That is until he showed her this was no laughing matter.

A/N: la la la la la la laaaaaaaaa. If I smoked, now would be the time. It's hard to remember your feelings the first time, but I think I pinned it pretty well. It's the night I would want to remember if I were dating a kagilionaire and taking a Christmas holiday in Italy, how about you? Was it worth the wait? Ha ha ha ha ha Review!


	13. What are you waiting for, kiss her

An owl vigorously pecked at Draco's bedroom window around noon. He lazily strode over to it and took the parchment it clasped in its claws. It took the treat he offered it and flew away. Wondering who would be so brave as to so blatantly interrupt his vacation, he broke the seal on the letter. It was addressed to Hermione so he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips.

"Wake up sleepy head, you have a letter."

"Who from?" she asked not moving.

"You're mum looks like." She sat up on her elbow and took the parchment with a quizitive look on her face.

"Oh, I wasn't near my phone so she couldn't get a hold of me. She says to call her when I get a chance. I wonder what that's all about. Hm." She sat up fully and noticed that burning sensation between her legs. It felt like a rug burn in a most inconvenient place.

Draco couldn't believe how much like a goddess she looked. Her wavy morning hair was tousled everywhere, her cheeks were flushed and her nose scrunched in the cutest way when she yawned. She had the sheet pulled up to her shoulder like a toga drape and smiled at him.

"What are you looking at? I must look a mess." Her hand went to her hair trying to smooth it out.

"No, you look wonderful," he crawled over to her and started kissing her, "and I'm looking forward to many mornings waking up with you looking just like this, if not a little more haggard." He smirked at his implication.

"Oh really?" she said between kisses. She smiled on his mouth and let out a small laugh. "Draco, we need to get dressed. I'm starved and need some breakfast." 'Not to mention my legs need a good stretch', she though to herself.

"Alright, you go and I'll call for some breakfast." She sashayed out of the room swaying her hips a little extra on purpose and looking over her shoulder with smoldering eyes. He took this as a guarantee that tonight would be a repeat of last night's events.

Breakfast came and they ate in front of the windows looking out over the ocean.

"My mother left a message on my phone saying that I had a visitor last night and that I should call her to talk about it."

"Did she say who it was?"

"No, just that I would find it interesting."

"Knowing your track record it was either Voldemort or some University begging you to come to their school. Pretty good odds it was the second since the first couldn't happen."

"Haha, very funny. I'll give her a call sometime today." She picked up a muffin and started picking at it while taking her bit of the paper. He always set out the comics and the front page sections for her while he took the business and lifestyle section. "What are the plans for today? A quick trip to the moon or a scuba session to the center of the earth?" she kept a straight face and pretended to read the paper.

"Are you trying to say that I'm spoiling you?"

"Heavens no, just that you don't need to feel like you need to entertain me. I know you have a lot of things on your plate, I see all the papers that get sent to you at the end of the day. I just don't want to be a burden."

"This vacation is as much for me as it is for you. I'm here precisely because I get that stack of papers everyday. I'm tired and I need a break. I'll look them over when I get back to the office after we get back to school. As for you, I didn't have anything planned yet today and I was going to see what you wanted to do. But if you're going to be a chit about it, then I'll just leave you here and have my own adventure."

"No, I'll go with you, but I have no idea what to do. I've never been around here before and I don't know what to see. I was kind of using you as a tour guide. I feel like having an adventure today. I want to see something that I've never seen before." He looked at her with his thinking face. He puckered his lips and squinted so it looked like he was giving you a mean face, but she knew better. She cocked her head to the side waiting for the wheels to finish turning in his head.

"I think I know where we should go. When you're done go bundle up. We're going to go somewhere cold."

"Where are we going?!" she asked like a little girl who was just told they were going on a car ride.

"If I had intended for you to know, I would have told you already. Now eat something, I don't want Professor Dumbledore to think that I starved you."

She smiled and shook her head. She took a gulp of her juice and took hold of a banana and started in on her paper again.

After a leisurely breakfast she went to her room and put on layer after layer finishing with a scarf and hat. She decided against snow boots and just went for some blue suede sneakers that went well with her jeans.

Draco was on the couch waiting for her sifting through some messages that he called for that morning. He looked up when he heard her open her door and walk out.

"Ready to go?"

"I would say yes if I knew exactly where we were going."

"Oh shut up woman. Let's go down to the apparation point and you'll know soon enough." Hermione followed behind Draco as he went down to the main lobby to the apparation point. "Now hold on to me and close your eyes. We're leaving the country, so it may take a minute."

"Leaving the country?"

"Just do what I say." He spoke as if convincing a child to go to bed for their own good.

She closed her eyes and held on tight around his neck. She cleared her mind and just let him drive, so to speak. She felt a pull in her navel and away they went. He was right, it did take longer that regular apparation from place to place. She knew it had to be normal because he told her it would take a minute. Just as long as she wasn't going to be splinched, she was just fine.

Although she felt her feet hit ground Draco was still holding on.

"Don't open your eyes yet."

"Okay."

She felt him turn her around and kiss her softly before he stepped to her side and held her hand.

"You can open them now."

She opened and saw the Eiffel Tower. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe she was actually seeing it in real life. She was standing across the street from it and she was right there. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked at Draco. He was just watching the many expressions cross her face and smiling.

"So, how's this?"

She jumped on him wrapping her arms tight around his neck and pulling herself as close to him as she could.

"Thank you so much Draco." Her voice was so quiet she was surprised anything came out at all.

"You're welcome." He hugged her back and held her. "Now come on, I figured you would want to do some shopping while we were here. Then we can get some lunch and go back to the hotel."

"Can we go over and touch the tower first? Maybe go to the top?"

"If you'd like."

"Ok, now where are we so I can figure out how to get out."

"We're in my families apartment in Paris in the Malfoy Inc. building. And you get out through a door. Smart one you must be."

"Oh would you just come on, we have things to do!"

She got her wish to take a ride to the top of the Eiffel Tower and see all of Paris. She was in love with this day and would never forget it as long as she lived. She made a point to put it on a list to come back here some day.

They went shopping for a few hours and Draco paid for everything but the souvenirs for her friends. He offered to buy Ginny's, he had no problem with her, but she said that they were from her, so she could buy them. After having a fashion show of all the things that Draco wanted to buy and a few things that she got, they were hungry and headed to a café for some lunch.

Draco ordered considering he was the only one of the two that knew the language. She loved how everything smelled and still couldn't bring herself back to reality. Even if she woke up and this was all a dream, it would be her best memory. The food was delicious and there was nothing left to bring back with them.

Once back in their room at the hotel she went to her room to put all her things away and take her shoes off from a long morning of walking and standing in shops.

They met back up in the living room to sip hot chocolate and talk until dinner. They watched a movie and snuggled in front of the fire when they ran out of things to talk about. The day wasn't even over and Hermione had never been happier. It all went by so fast, but she didn't care.

Draco was the happiest man alive today. He knew she would love Paris and made a note in his head to take her back someday. Maybe they would go over summer before she went off to whatever career she had lined up for herself. He loved holding her in the crook of his arm while they watched a movie. For some reason it just felt different than it ever did before on lazy days. He noticed more of her mannerisms and the way she smelled. He wanted to stay like this forever, and never knew how he was going to top himself tomorrow.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and it would have magic of its own. Hermione put off calling her mother until tomorrow. She didn't want to ruin the moments they were spending together. When the end of the night came, there was no hesitancy when he led her to his room holding her hand. Another night of pure ecstasy ensued and she knew that tomorrow she was going to pay for it.

A/N: ok, I've put off doing the dishes long enough. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of filler trying to get to Christmas. But oh, can't you wait to know who visited? It's a plot turner let me tell you. We needed some drama, but I'll give them a day or two before I pull it out. Good night!


	14. Baby It's Cold Outside

A/N: So it was Christmas and I'm behind on my story. Don't kill me, I'm doing it now. I'm at the Bangor, Maine airport on my way down to Nashville, TN to visit the in-laws and I've got time on my hands. I then I have a 1 hour layover in Boston, so maybe I'll get a few chapters done today. Read on my loverlies!

The day went on long and soon night came. Another night filled with soft caresses and mindful touching. Hermione couldn't believe what she had been missing all this time, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't have been the same with anybody else. Draco, she was sure, was an expert in the art of lovemaking, and used everything in his mind to express himself.

Morning came and it was Christmas Eve. Breakfast went by as most mornings did. The newspaper, coffee, showers. One thing had changed in their routine though. It took the same amount of time as two showers, but they had other activities to do while in together.

Hermione looked at her phone and contemplated calling her mother. Did she really want to leave the little world they had created for themselves? It was like she was engrossed in a book and suddenly she looks up and remembers everything is bigger than the words on her pages and there was a world outside of the old leathery binds. Calling her mother would be like looking up, and she wasn't sure she was ready to put her book down.

Deciding that it was rude to just not call her back and it was the holidays even, she picked up her phone and dialed home.

"Hello?"

"Hello mum, how are you?"

"Oh Hermione! I'm so glad you called. Things are fine. You're Aunt Marsha and Uncle Bill are here. We're all getting ready to leave for our trip. Good fun." Hermione heard laughter in the background and her dad yell across the room asking if it was her on the phone.

"Mum, you know his name isn't Bill, it's Steve."

"Yes, but you know Marsha calls all her male fellows Bill."

"I know, poor guy. So, you left me a message saying somebody came by and asked around for me?"

"Oh yes. I was quite surprised. Do you remember writing to me about that Bulgarian boy that you dated? Crums or something like that? Well, I opened the door and somebody holding a wand was just standing there. He bowed and asked for you. I could tell by his accent that he was foreign, but then I asked who was asking and he said his name. I told him you weren't here but isn't that interesting? After these few years he just shows up at the door asking for you? He said that he would owl you once you get back to school though."

"Mum, MUM," she had to yell into the phone to get her mothers attention, "take a breath. It is very strange that he just showed up. Thank you for calling me about it. Be safe on your trip. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright dear, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too mum, bye."

She hung up the phone and carefully placed it on her dresser. 'Why would Victor be going to my house? Couldn't he just send me an owl? How odd."

"Was that your mum?" Draco looked up from his newspaper.

"Yeah, and you'll never guess who went to my house looking for me."

"Who's that?"

"Victor Krum." She said as if it were the weirdest occurrence in her life. "If he wanted to get in touch with me, he could have just sent me an owl. I wonder if something is wrong."

"Oh sod him. He doesn't talk to you since he left Hogwarts fourth year and now suddenly, he needs to talk to you? Tell him to go bugger himself and be done with it."

"Draco, don't be cruel. Something could be wrong. I'll write to him when we get back to school." She walked aver to him and slid her arm across his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck. "What do you have planned to surprise me with today?" she whispered in to his ear.

He put his paper and raised his eyebrow while turning to her.

"And just what makes you think that again, you have something coming to you. I know I owe you for a few years of name calling, but really, you're spending my imagination."

"Not according to the show you gave me last night you saucy boy."

"Oh you think so?" He turned suddenly, pushing his chair out of the way and grabbing her as she squealed. After swinging in circles for a moment he put her back down a little dizzier than she started.

Hermione didn't know if it was the dizziness, the moment or just this place, but she had a sudden feeling that she would just burst with happiness. She couldn't stop herself from smiling and wanted to hold on to Draco so tight and never let go.

Draco felt the same way. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be having a moment like this. Not just a moment, but the entire time they were away. They were playing house, they were in one of the most romantic places on earth and he couldn't be happier. He would give her the present he was so apprehensive about tonight, and they would have yet another night of wonderful lovemaking.

Later that night the couple was sitting in front of a fully decorated tree sipping peppermint hot chocolate with the fire crackling. Hermione was laughing at Draco for suddenly bursting into song with an impossibly deep voice.

"Baby it's cold outside…"

"Oh do it again, you have to." Hermione begged through her laughs.

"Baby it's cold outside…"

Hermione once again was laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you did that. Never in my life was I expecting Draco Malfoy to burst out in to song in baritone. Just wait until Harry and Ron hear about this, they will never recover." She was bright with smiles, so Draco would wait until later to tell her that he would hex her if she were to tell the two dunces of the golden trio. Seeing her so happy and with such a background he thought that there was no better time than this to give her his gift.

"Wait right here, ok?" He jumped up and ran for his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he was in his room so she yelled to him. "See I told you that you had a surprise for me. You know, in the future don't be surprised if I demand this everyday. Or something really big every other. You've done it and spoiled me to death now, so now you can never stop."

He had walked back over to her by now and had his hands behind his back. He knelt down next to here and told her to close her eyes. He positioned himself next to her with one leg pulled under him. With one last deep breath and look on her face he told her to open her eyes.

"I want you to understand, I didn't know what to get you, so I got everything I thought you might like, but I didn't think it was enough. I went looking for something that would take your breath away, and while I didn't know it at the time, to express to you the feelings that I had for you. I want you to have this and know that I love you."

A tear sprang to her eye as she looked down at Draco's hands. He was holding a small velvet jewelry box that could only hold one thing. He held it up to her and urged her to open it. Both sets of eyes were locked on the little box. She slowly and carefully took it from his palm with two fingers. The bow around it was a beautiful thick red satin. With her other hand she took off the bow and closed her eyes for a moment to take a calming breath. She opened the box with a 'crrreeeek' and opened her eyes to see a ring nestled inside.

A hand shot up to her mouth as she marveled at it. Sitting there in the box was the ring of her dreams. It was a princess cut diamond, a little too big for her own taste but it was a gift, on a platinum trellis setting. It looked like a little U was holding up the diamond. It was so shiny and more than she could have ever asked for. Her tears were trailing down her face freely now.

"Hermione, I know this might be sudden, and it wasn't my intention when I got it for you, but after spending these last few days with you I can't not ask you. Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than words could ever say. I want to make you smile everyday and spoil you for the rest of your life. My life would never be the same again if you were out of it, so I want to remedy that. Would you do me the honor of being the next Mrs. Malfoy? Will you be my wife Hermione?" he was shaking and it was coming through in his voice. He looked in to her eyes afraid that if he didn't it would be an easy no. He really didn't intend on doing that, but hearing her laugh and seeing her smile all night, it was all he could think about. Luckily he had bought the ring in the first place to give to her, or else he would have had to wait another day.

A million and one things were going through Hermione's head. Should she say yes? Of course she should, but did she even want to be married yet? Who cares, she had a guy who as long as she said yes would wait until the end of the world for her. They could go to University together and have children and have a home. What was she thinking about? 'Answer already!'

A/N: Oh no! Not a cliffhanger! Ok, I kept the drama at a low, miniscule even, because TennesseeSweetheart convinced me not to. It was an ode to her state considering I was in it. The chapter was mondo bigger, but I split it up in to different chapters. I'll post the next one tomorrow, but maybe tonight if I get at least 8-10 reviews by the time I check back later. Bye!


	15. Yes!

A/N: OoOoOoOoOoOoOo, aren't you sooooo excited! Ok, alright already, I'll let you read the chapter. Though I know some of you have already looked. You know what she's going to say. If not then this story would be really sad and end soon. But you already looked. You cheeky chimps you.

"Yes Draco I couldn't want anything more." The last part was sort of warbled out considering Draco had grabbed her and spun her around.

He had an ecstatic smile on her face and his body was warm and tingly all over. Once he put her down he just held her. He knew he had her now, but he never ever wanted to let her go.

She could tell that it was the more than the answer that he wanted. He was holding her and she never wanted to leave. His arms felt like home and she wanted to make camp right there. 'I can't believe I'm engaged. Harry and Ron are going to be furious and never let me go on vacation again. I can hear it now "You'll be pregnant next time." Ron will say. But he is more than worth the uncomfortable conversation.' She was going to marry him. They would be together forever and he wanted her to. He wanted her. That was a first in a long time, somebody wanting her.

She wanted him. He never thought he would come to a day where somebody would look past everything he had done before, the spying, being a deatheater, being so cruel to all the students for all those years. This woman in front of him had just accepted him for all that he was and was going to marry him.

"We should call your parents, I know your father will be mad that I didn't ask him first."

"Yes, but mother will be happy. She's always pushing boys at me and now she won't have to anymore. And you know how much she love you."

"Oh yes, and she knows how much my stomach loves her food. Every time we would all go there to hide during the war she would stuff me full of anything she could cook or bake or get out of the pantry."

"I know father will want to talk to you in private, and I'm afraid for you, but just know that I'll be having my own inquisition. She'll want to know how you did it, when the wedding date is, wanting to make all sorts of wedding plans."

"And don't let the expenses bother you. I'll pay for everything. I know how much these things mean to girls."

"Yes, I've been planning my wedding since I was small."

"Yes well, you just do all that and tell me how much I'm spending in the end."

She hugged him again. He was her prince charming and he was giving her the dream wedding she always wanted. Her mother would be so happy, but her father would feel a little left out. She would have to let him help. After all she was his little girl, and he had been looking forward to this day since the day she was born.

"I'll go get my phone and you owl your mother."

"I'll do that in the morning, she's already in bed for the night, no reason to wake her."

"Alright." She sped into her room and grabbed her cell phone she almost couldn't dial the numbers her hands were shaking with such delight. Her mother picked up the phone and Hermione could hear that all her family was still up and watching Christmas movies in their hotel room.

"Hello?"

"Mum, it's me. I have something to tell you."

"Hermione? Are you alright dear? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I have something very exciting to tell you though."

"Well spit it out already, you're worrying me."

"Mum, you remember that boy Draco that used to come home with me and the guys all the time?"

"Oh yes, the blond with the endless stomach. Isn't that who you're with now?"

"Yes it is. Mum. You'll never believe this, but he's just proposed. I'm engaged!" She heard a gasp and a squeal from the other side of the phone. Her mother yelled out really loud, 'Hermione got engaged!' Her father yelled, 'What!' and her aunt made a sound that resembled her mothers.

"Tell Daddy it's alright, and that Draco wants to talk to him about it. He hadn't planned on doing it, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. We'll meet you at home the day before school starts up again. You will be back by then won't you?"

"Of course dear, we can't stay out here forever. You know we old people turn in to popsicles when we stay out in the snow for too long."

"Ok, well then we need to tell his mother, so I'm going to let you go. We'll see you in a few days. I love you mum."

"I love you too darling. I'm so happy for you. Aunt Cissy and Bill say congratulations. Bye." Before she could say 'His name is Steve,' back in to the phone, there was a click and her mother was gone. She lied saying they had to get a hold of his mother, but she didn't want to be on the phone anymore. She turned and looked at the man that would be her husband. He had a pensive look on his face and was sitting back on the couch. She walked over and sat in his lap.

"What's the matter? You were so happy a moment ago. Second thoughts?" She said it jokingly, but inside she was worried.

"No, I'm just thinking about how much your father must want to kill me right now. I know how protective he is of you, and he's not going to like it that I didn't ask him first. I just couldn't wait another day, it could have killed me."

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't have killed you, and neither will he for that matter. He likes you and knows that you will take good care of me. And if that doesn't work, wave a bank statement in front of his face and tell him so again. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like it if my future husband stopped being such a worry wort, and made love to me."

"As good a time as any I suppose." he said in a seductive tone. Suddenly all his cares and worries were gone with her open proposition to sex. If there was any other way to express his happiness and love in this moment, that was the way to do it.

He swept her up in to his arms and carried her to his bedroom. The lights were dim and the fire lit as usual. He laid her on the bed carefully, as if she were a glass doll. Now was not the time for the rough and tumble sex they usually did now, but a time to feel each others hearts and to really put in to definition the meaning of 'to make love'.

He lay down next to her and slowly crawled his fingers up her stomach, each inch moving her shirt up. She shivered under his touch but loved it all the same. Once her shirt was off, she reached up and touched his face with pushing a sweet kiss to his lips. When they broke apart, she lifted his shirt off of his body. She drew lines down his chest, around his belly button and down to his belt buckle. She looked in to his eyes as she undid all the offending contraptions like buttons, zippers and the like.

Suddenly, he rolled on top of her and started kissing down her neck and down her shoulders. As he did so, he moved her bra straps down and off of her arms. How it got unhooked, she'll never know, but one does not dwell on these things at a time like this. He kissed down her breasts as they moved up and down with her breathing. As he passed, he lingered for a moment on the nipple, giving it a little extra attention. Slowly down her stomach he went, making his way down to her own pants and unbuttoning and unzipping at an agonizingly slow pace. As he pulled down her pants and underwear, he kept with his ministrations of kissing. He placed kisses that felt like rose petals brushing her skin all the way down her thigh and to her knee. Instead of going further, he pulled off her pants and his own and kissed the inside of her thigh. He teased her center and he kissed right on top of it and passed right by.

He rested his head on her stomach as he pulled her left hand to his mouth. He kissed the palm and every fingertip. While the ring she had on was an awkward weight, she knew she would get used to it and wear it with pride. He slithered up her body and she put her hands to his back and rubbed small circles. They kissed again and it seemed like the first time. So gentle and careful.

"Hermione, I love you so much."

"I love you too Draco."

His kiss this time was more fevered and he pushed himself inside of her. She loved the feeling of him moving on top of her and inside of her. She met his thrusts with a buck of her hip every time. He was still so turned on by the sounds that she made. Every moan and pant made him want to push in to her even harder. She was so tight and it made his cock burn with pleasure. She would get a little too vigorous at times and he would have to slow down and think of something else.

Their lovemaking went on for hours and every release was better than the last. At the brink of morning when the sun was beginning to blink over the sunrise, Draco let out one last pleasured moan and fell on the bed next to Hermione.

"Does that satisfy your thirst for love making or no?" he asked with a laugh.

"I think that will do." Hermione had a dreamy look in her eye as she scooted closer to her fiancé and lay on his chest. She closed her eyes and he kissed the top of her head thinking that she looked like an angel.

"I suppose we should get some sleep. You'll be wanting to get up soon to open your presents and I'm dead tired now."

Hermione jumped up. "Presents! I forgot it was Christmas!"

"Oh no you. Sleep first, presents later. Now come back here and lay like you were." She gave up and went back to her spot. While that night no sleep was to be had, for the next few hours, it would be the most glorious sleep either one of them had.

A/N: Oh goody. Almost half of that chapter was sex, hm. Well, my holiday was good, how was yours? Did you like this chapter? I wanted a little something sweet to start the year off with. Seriously, 8-10 reviews or I'm going to die. This one should really make you want to review. Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?


	16. The 'Unpresent'

A/N: ok, so I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, and I tried to hold off, but six is a good number too. I suppose I shouldn't complain, at least I'm getting some! Thanks you guys, so much, I really appreciate your reviews. Ok, so here's some more, hope you like it!

He got her everything she had ever wished she could get herself. Maybe having a rich husband wasn't such a bad idea after all, she could really get used to this. He had even gotten Crookshanks a bed so he wouldn't have to share with then anymore. Aside from the cufflinks, she had gotten him a few other things. A copy of the new edition of Hogwarts: A History, which she fully intended on stealing once they got back to their dorm. A new broom servicing kit and a book of strategies, and a few knick-knacks here and there.

"I don't know why you gave me this book. I'll never get to read it because you'll have it holed up in your room before I can get the chance. I don't know why you even bothered to wrap it."

"Giving makes me better as a person, and let's you know that I love you. Besides, we're going to be married so what mine is yours, and what's yours is mine. In a few years we won't even remember whose book is who's."

"Oh yes I will. I will forever remember this as the unpresent that I got for Christmas from my selfish wife."

"Oh don't say things like that, you would have done it too."

"I'm telling your mother what you've done, then you'll be sorry."

"Speaking of mother's, have you owled yours yet to tell her the news?"

"I sent one out when we got up. I don't know how she'll take the news, but I hope that she writes me back. She won't be crazy about the idea that I've gotten engaged at such a young age, but I'm sure once she meets you she'll understand."

"Well, that comment warranted a kiss." She leaned over and put a quick peck on his lips. "So, we've got all these things, a whole day left to admire them, but no food to help us to it. What's should we do about that?" It was a round about way of asking him to order breakfast. As astute as she was, she was still very shy when it came to asking people to wait on her.

"I'll go order the breakfast then." He knew what she was implying. She had gone up and fought some of the darkest wizards in their time, stood up to him and many others on countless occasions at school over the years, even was the Head Girl of her school, and still, she couldn't put in a call to order breakfast. These were the things he loved and one of the reasons he knew he had to have her for the rest of his life. How else would she get food?

"Some hot chocolate please, extra marshmallows."

"Okay." He ordered and it was up within minutes. He really loved magic sometimes. While instant gratification would seem like a flaw to some, it was certainly a pleasant way of life.

"Would you mind handing me that piece of the newspaper?" She munched happily on an apple and smiled up at him. Already like an old married couple. She didn't know how she couldn't see it before. They had already gotten in to this groove so long ago, it only made sense to do it for the rest of their lives. They fit together so well, they completed each other. Besides, who else would tolerate him?

The day wore on and sometime around dusk a large black eagle owl flew to the window and tapped. Hermione went and let it in knowing there was only one person who knew exactly where to send an owl to them, and who would have such a magnificent looking creature doing it's bidding. Narcissa Malfoy.

Indeed the letter was from her. Draco opened it carefully, trying to read each word and not skipping ahead to find the parts that he wanted. She asked how their vacation was going and if they got good presents for Christmas. 'Well, it wasn't a howler, and it didn't have a giant NO on the top, so it must be okay.'

'Dear Draco darling,

Merry Christmas! Have you gotten a lot of presents? Everything that you wanted I hope. I've sent mine along carrying this letter. I hope you like him, his name it Diem. I suppose the keeper thought it was humorous to name him 'Day' considering how dark he is.

As to your proposing, son, I knew you were going to before you even left. To take a girl to a place like that, it was the only outcome that could happen. I'm so happy for you and I can't wait to meet this Hermione Granger. I know much about her from the articles from the war and about her getting an Order of Merlin. I also seem to remember her being the one that always had grades slightly higher than yours, am I correct?

Well, I much be off. Severus is here and we're going to eat dinner. Have a lovely rest of the day.

Love always,

Mother'

Her scrawled handwriting looked so graceful over the parchment. He sat on the couch and cuddled Hermione under his arm and pulled her to lean on him.

"Here, do you want to read? She remembers you." He handed the letter over and let her inspect it. Upon seeing her name she smiled and when she was finished she handed it back to him.

"Well, I think we have no other problems then. When do I get to meet her?"

"As soon as we have time. We have your parents, then we have to get back to school and we have no time for visits with our tests and things. I think the soonest time we'll get to see her will be graduation."

"Oh no, that's so long from now. I'll ask Mum if it's ok that we cut our visit short. I'm sure you won't mind. The less time you have to spend in a room with my dad the better. Then we can go see your mum, stay a night or two and then go back to school. Be sure to send her another owl in the morning telling her our plans, wouldn't want to be the uninvited guest."

"Haha, slow down." She was talking a mile a minute and Draco had only just barely caught what she said. "I doubt you'd be the unwanted guest, it will be your house soon enough anyway. And mother loves company, she gets all in a tizzy with planning everything, never happier than when she gets to plan something."

Hermione jumped up and ran to her bedroom. Just when she jumped through the door she turned back to him and waved him to get up.

"Come on now, don't be such a lazy! Get up and start packing, we'll have to leave tomorrow to get some time in with both sets of parents."

He sauntered over to her doorway and leaned on the door jam as she was carefully waving her wand and moving things to her suitcase. "You know, I thought it would be a while before we had to start planning around our visits to the folks."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well, that's what you get for proposing to such an organized woman." She turned back to her room putting her palms out in front of her and counting off things she had to do. "I've got to call mum and tell her we'll be meeting her at the house. She'll be taking a plane, so we should get there way before them, we've got to owl your mother, set an alarm to wake up early, pack all our things…" Draco wanted none of that though. He scooped her straight in to his arms and walked her across the living room to a familiar place. "What are you doing? We have so much to do!"

"You need to let your brain rest for a bit, and I know exactly the right medicine for that." He pushed his door open with his foot and flopped her on the bed. With a sinister smile he crawled up the bed towards her while she pulled herself to the headboard. When there was no more room to back up, he planed his lips on her and kissed her thoroughly. "Now see, don't you feel better."

"Much, thank you. I suppose that can all wait until morning."

"Damn right." With those last words he pushed her down on the bed and made their last night alone in paradise, well, a paradise.

A/N: well, a post is a post. I'm not particularly willing to claim this chapter, but I will give it to you in hopes that it will urge you to give me ideas. I'm shooting for 5 reviews this time, so idea away. By the way, I've just watched that movie 'V for Vendetta' for the first time tonight and I just have one this to say about it… WOW rudding WOW! Now off with you, hit the review button and make me a happy girl.


	17. Meet the Parents

A/N: thanks to TennesseeSweetheart and GypsyCarmen, you're getting a new chapter today, so go over to them and message them your thanks. They gave me a couple of really good ideas that got me going. And I have to say thank you to the rest of my reviewers too. I was so surprised that I got SIX reviews in two days! That's phenomenal! Ok, well, on with the story.

Draco and Hermione made it to her parents' house in record time, even with a short romp before they left. Draco insisted, 'What if we get splinched, it could be our last time,' and while it was a completely pathetic excuse, it was too cute to pass up.

When they arrived they went up to Hermione's room to put their bags down and made their way down to the kitchen to make lunch for when everyone got home. About forty-five minutes later, Hermione's mother came though the kitchen door saying 'I come bearing gifts!' while holding bags on her arms.

"Now Draco, I didn't get as many for you because I didn't know about you the whole time, but I didn't forget about you."

"It's fine Mrs. Granger, I got plenty of things from my mother for Christmas."

"Not that you need more things anyway. Mum, honestly, who needs a marble toothbrush holder?"

"Oh, well I'm glad he has one. Do you know how many germs are on your bathroom sink? Just laying it there could defeat the purpose of brushing!"

"Forget I asked." Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "What did you get for me!" she almost squealed as she ran over to the bags and started riffling though it. Before she could see what was inside a gruff voice came in to the room.

"That's my girl. Greedy to the end. I swear we should have had more children just to teach her how to share."

"Daddy!" She ran over and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much and I hate that I can't come home more often for a night time story." He grabbed her up and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Over her shoulder he saw the boy, then one that thought he was going to marry his daughter. He shot him a death glare and let go of his door. As soon as she was in eyesight again he smiled and lifted his eyebrows.

"So should we eat? I'm starved. Plane food is no good for big guys like me."

"Oh yes, Draco and I made lunch. After being out in the cold and snow for so long, we did the best comfort food there is. Grilled cheese and tomato soup. Are Aunt and Uncle coming?"

"They'll be in soon. They wanted to go put their things upstairs. They're staying for a few nights since we left a few days early from our trip."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you leave."

"It's fine, we were getting sick of skiing anyway. Only so much you can do before it becomes redundant. Draco dear, I don't remember you ever being so quiet this summer, where has your voice gone?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I just didn't think it was my topic to join in on. You're not really my family, so I didn't think it right to come up and hug you." Jane Granger got up from her seat and walked over to the boy who was taller than her by a few good inches and gave him a hug.

"You're family now son, you can hug me all you want. And call me Mum for heavens sakes, I'm not the Queen!"

"Speaking of that, I was wondering if I might speak to you sir." He nodded his head towards Hermione's father and did his best to look submissive. He was not used to being the underdog in the room and having to be so sincerely polite. He was usually the leader of a room and only polite because his parents told him to be. But he really wanted to make a good second impression on her parents and let them know that he really loved her and respected them as her parents.

"I think it's best we wait until after lunch for that boy, for now," he looked to his daughter, " I think we should eat."

"I agree, famished to the bone."

Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran to her aunt who had just answer her father.

"Auntie Marsh, Uncle Steve, it's been way too long."

"Too long for you too honey it seems. Your getting along well enough, bringing a boy home for your pop over there to meet. I have to say darling, the boy must have some balls to do that."

"Marsha, leave the boy alone." Steve piped up.

"Uncle Steve, great to see you. How is everything?" She gave him a hug and walked back to the table.

"All's good, but you're Aunt here insisted on naming me Bill to every person we came upon at the lodge. When I didn't answer to the name, they all thought I was crazy."

"Aw, come on Bill, you know it sounds better."

"Hermione dear," her mother piped up, just because she knew this conversation could go on forever, "when shall we have an engagement party for you?" Her father let out a disapproving grunt, but never looked away from his food. Jane gave him a weary eye and looked back to her daughter.

"Well, I don't know. I wasn't really planning on having one. I suppose when we got visit Mrs. Malfoy I could ask her about it as well and have her get in touch with you."

"Oh pish tosh, of course you'll have one. You have to let everyone know what a good lad you have and that you're no longer on the market. Wouldn't want all those boys after you anymore."

"Yes, not." Draco piped in with an eyebrow raised. Of course this was the part he was start chiming in on. The part where he gets to be possessive.

"I think I've finished my lunch, Draco, if you would follow me to my den, we can have that talk now." Hermione's father had finished his lunch in record time and was now ready to get away from the hen pecking and get his two cents in on this boy.

He didn't bother to wait to see if Draco actually followed him, he just got up and left the room. Draco actually looked scared as he slowly left he room following his future father in law. Marsha winked and mouth 'good luck' to him as he went and Hermione brought her nails to her mouth, nodding at him that everything would be okay, though she wasn't sure herself.

Once in the den, Mr. Granger was pouring himself a drink. He knew he would need it for this conversation, a big one. He sat down in his favorite chair and just stared at the boy. He stood in the doorway looking straightforward taking small steps in to the room.

"Have a seat, I haven't got all day." Draco noticed how much he sounded like his own father. Once seated, he decided he should start things, just to get it over with sooner.

"Sir,"

"Call me Allen." He cut Draco off.

"Yes sir. Allen, I wanted to come here to ask you if I may marry your daughter. I know I've already asked, but I firmly believe that it is your right to give the go ahead of the marriage of his daughter. I love her very much Sir, and I don't think my life would be the same if she hadn't come in to it. I know it would never be the same if she didn't stay in it and I would feel incomplete for the rest of my life not waking up in the morning and having her there with me."

"I'm not angry that you asked her, I quite like you, but I would have liked to know first. It's the one time I would have known something before my wife and I would have liked to have that moment. I have no doubt that you love my daughter, she wouldn't have said yes otherwise. She is a smart girl and wouldn't just throw her life away on the first bloke that asked. I know I'm angry for a silly and somewhat selfish reason, but you understand where I'm coming from don't you?"

"Yes Sir, I do, and I'm sorry." Draco was vastly relieved, but tried not to show it too much. The knot he had in his stomach felt hot like it wanted to explode and celebrate, but he wanted to keep his cool while still with Allen.

"As long as I know first about the first baby, I think we're even."

Draco smiled, "That's a deal Allen." They stood and shook hangs. Allen put his arm around Draco's shoulder and went back to the room with the women.

"Look forlorn, just so they think I did my job." He winked at Draco and he smiled. Draco smiled back then put on his best scared yet sad face as they walked in to the kitchen again.

Draco sat down next to Hermione and she whispered in his ear.

"How did it go?"

"He's perfectly okay with it, as long as he gets to know first about when you're pregnant." He answered in a whisper back.

"What?" she looked confused, but he said he would explain later. Allen was smiling and laughing with the rest of the family and they all had stories to tell and presents until dinner came along.

After dinner, Allen agreed to let Draco stay in Hermione's room for the night and they all wished each other goodnight. In the morning they had breakfast and hugged and kissed each other. The men shook hands though, men never hug unless completely necessary. Once outside, Hermione realized she didn't know where they were going, so she would have to depend on Draco to apparate them there. He grabbed her tight around the waist and smiled, luggage in the other hand. They closed there eyes and with a loud pop, they were gone and in front of a large wooden door.

"We're here." Draco kissed her temple and let go of his bags. Hermione took this as a signal to do the same.

"Draco, I'm nervous."

"As well you should be. If you think your mother was bad, wait until you meet mine." And almost as if on cue, the door swung open and there was a women with long blond hair that looked exactly like Draco, but much more feminine.

"Oh dears, I'm so glad you're here. Come in, come in, there is much to talk about and so little time." House elves came and took their bags and she began to walk off sputtering things about parties and wedding plans and all sorts of things. When the word baby came out about halfway down the hall, Hermione looked up at Draco, wondering what the fixation was with the word. He just raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'I told you so'.

They were in for a long couple of days, and they knew it. With a sigh, they entered the sitting room and sat together on a couch and just listened as Narcissa Malfoy spoke, and spoke, and spoke.

A/N: ok, I like this chapter. It's nothing totally interesting, no dramatics, or plot twists, but I thought it was funny. After re-reading it, I laughed silently to myself a couple of times. Well, I think I might go write the next chapter now, more ideas to use. By the way, this is the longest chapter yet! Woohoo! Review to that people!


	18. Pink

A/N: wow you guys, that was an amazing you guys! I'm glad you liked the chapter too, I really enjoyed writing it. Now I'm going after the next chapter and I'm really looking forward to getting this one done too. Here we go!

And talk she did, that Narcissa Malfoy. All about the wonderful parties and the plans that would have to be made. She went on about her own wedding, no matter how distasteful the groom was, and how beautiful Hermione would look in a white dress.

Draco had excused himself to go to the bathroom about half an hour ago and Hermione had pleaded with her eyes for him to stay there and grabbed his hand tight as to not let him leave the room. needless to say, he must have gotten distracted to be gone this long, and he had left her to be subjected to the inane babble by herself.

"We should make it a lush garden theme. Of course we'll hold it here in the gardens, and we'll put a canopy of trees over the reception area. We'll have the wedding in the afternoon and have cocktails at dusk. That way we can have the reception at night with the fairies and candles lighting our night. That will be lovely, won't it? I'll call on the good florist in Diagon Ally. He's the only one that will go out of the country for his flowers. As much as I love my country, I don't think we do the best when it comes to growing flowers. We'll keep the ones in the garden of course, but we'll need more, many many more.

And for the engagement party, we can make it brown and pink. Those colors are lovely together. We'll change the drapes and set out tables. We'll need a large one for the presents. You'll be a Malfoy now, so you'll get plenty of presents. We can get little candy hearts with your names on them and hand them out in girt bags! Oh everyone will love that! We'll have a light lunch, finger sandwiches and such, and little individual cakes for dessert. And by the door we'll but a box, some advice for the married couple to be. We'll put pink paper with dark pink ink and pink feathered quills for people to write with. Oh I can't wait, it's all so exciting!"

She had stopped, finally taking an audible breath. Hermione had wanted to interject so many times, but had thought better of it, she wouldn't have been heard anyway. She could plan what she wanted for the party, she couldn't care less. Her wedding though, that was something she had to have a say in. Luckily, Narcissa had read her mind and Hermione could show her the folder she had been compiling since two with the ideas for her wedding. That was the day she was going to plan, but not be in the planning. She was going to let go and let somebody else worry for a change.

They went on to talk for another hour before Draco finally came back in to the room.

"Sorry, got caught up with some business. Did I miss anything important?"

"No dear, just girl talk. You men folk don't really want to know what's going on with all the planning. As long as you feel that your being involved you're happy."

"You're right. Does that mean I'm excused then?"

"NO!" Hermione let out a burst of voice. Both Malfoy's looked at her in surprise. "I mean, no, we are done with the planning today I think, at least until I can get my wedding plans from my dormitory at school. Right now I think I'd like to get a good look at this house. I've never seen such lush decorating before in my life."

Narcissa seemed sad that Hermione wanted to stop talking, but perked up immediately when she complimenter her decorating.

"Well of course you do dear. I'm sorry I've kept you so long. Dinner will be at six, and we can talk then. Keep anything in mind that you liked especially, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Now Draco, don't just stand there, take your fiancé around, wouldn't want her to get lost out by herself."

"Yes mother, I'll do just that." He kissed his mothers cheek and took Hermione's hand. He led her out of the room and picked up his pace towards a large staircase. Breaking in to almost a run, he pulled her by the hand all the way to the second floor and down the hall of the west wing. At the third to last door in a vast array of them, he stopped and pushed open a door. Again with the pulling, he rushed her in to a room and before she could look around, he pushed her against the door and kissed her thoroughly.

"I hope you don't think that you're out of the dog house just because you did that. You left me there to suffer. She's throwing us a pink party I'll have you know. And there is no way to get out of it." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a loathing stare.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I did have to go to the bathroom, but something came up and I had to go to my office. Now it's all taken care of and we can spend these last few days together with Mum until we go back to school." He gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder like a father would a son when promising to play catch the next day.

She on the other hand gave a pout and nodded. He gave her another peck on her cheek and she looked over his shoulder.

"Wow, is this your room?" She asked as she pushed past him. "It's so big! This is why you complained about your room at school, you're used to basically your own apartment here."

"Well, it's nice, but we'll have to expand for your things. I like my space and I like everything in it's place. The house elves have already taken the liberty of putting all your stuff in my room it looks like. Mother must have said something before we got here about that."

"She doesn't mind me staying in here with you?"

"She may be my mother, but she's not stupid. She was young once and she's been waiting for this since the day I was born."

"And me being a muggleborn?"

"She never cared about any of that. She had an arranged marriage and never wanted that for me. When father died, she told me that I didn't have to marry Pansy anymore and that I could choose who I wanted."

"Well I'm glad you listened." She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Quite." He answered her actions by wrapping her up in his arms.

"I think I should take a tour before dinner."

"In that case, then we should start over here then. Have you ever seen my bed?"

A/N: next chapter, back at school and getting ready for an engagement announcement and party.


	19. You Just Had To Ask

A/N: Oh my goodness you guys, when I forget to spell check and read over my chapter, you guys should say something. That last one was really bad. The last chapter was a little short, I was really tired, but I have the day off of work today and I will have no distractions. Sorry it took so long this time for the next chapter, I'm really starting to get giddy when writing, I don't know how I stayed away! Ok, here we go…

" DRACOOOOOO!" Draco Malfoy, with fear in his eyes ran out of his room grabbing his wand on the way. He looked down off the balcony to assess the situation, she was in trouble and he wasn't going to just run in willy nilly. When he looked, he was surprised.

Hermione was sitting of the couch with her eyes closed, looking up and mock crying. The walls were plastered with little papers and she was holding a really long list on parchment in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I got a letter from your mother and it exploded." She whined. "I thought it was just going to be a couple questions, a 'Hi, how are you doing,' but no, she magically covered my living area with invitation examples and sent a long list of fill in the blank questions. I don't know if I can deal with your mother. Doesn't she just hire people to do this?" The look on her face was pathetic and her eyes made the pout that much more believable.

"She would but she knows she does a better job." He whined, mocking her tone as he walked down the stairs. He sat down next to her and pulled his arm around her shoulder and leaned her head on his shoulder. "She just wants it to be perfect for you. She's never really had a daughter to do all this with before, and you being willing to let her help with the wedding, she's just ecstatic."

"I know, I just thought it was all easier than this. I mean look at this, she's even asked me if I want to put mustard on some of the sandwiches or not. She really couldn't have made that decision herself?" Draco threw his head back in laughter.

"I suppose she is going a little far. But just understand that she's excited and take her with a grain of salt. Speaking of letters from parents though, I got one from your mum asking when she gets to meet mine. I was thinking that maybe this weekend we can all meet up in Hogsmeade and do a meet and greet, what do you think?"

"That would be good. Maybe then the two of them can get together and plan rather than badgering me with all the questions."

"I'll send a letter to my mother and you send one to yours. Ask Dumbledore maybe to send a portkey for her to get here, I doubt she would enjoy the floo."

"Good idea. The less queasy time the better. For now though, I have to rifle through all of these and pick out," she looked down at her checklist letter, "an announcement, an engagement party invitation, and a wedding invitation." She nodded her head at each assignment as if to make it stick better.

"I don't envy you!" Draco said as he ran for the staircase. "I'll be in my room, good luck." The door shut with a start, he really didn't want to get sucked in to this.

"Draco Malfoy you get back here. I refuse to suffer alone in this. It's all your fault anyway you bugger! You just had to ask didn't you?" The last sentence was murmured to herself as she took one last exasperated look around the room and set herself off to her task.

A few days later, Draco was standing in front of Hermione's wardrobe looking over once in a while to see what she should wear. She had put on a heavy skirt and a sweater, and that just wasn't going to do.

Now Malfoy was no poof, but he did know how to dress. This was going to be a semi-casual meeting, so he wore a pair of khaki pants, brown kick around shoes, a blue long sleeved collared button up shirt, not tucked in and a white shirt under to peek out of the top. Again, not a poof, just a good dresser. Hermione on the other hand, wore what was comfortable and what she thought would look nice together. Draco thought all she was missing was a pair of Doc Martins and a plaid shirt. So once again they were in front of her closet figuring out what would be good to wear for the occasion and what would attract some eyes. While he didn't exactly want people looking at her anymore, he didn't want her to look frumpy. She was his fiancé, and she was beautiful, and he wanted to show that off.

Hermione ended up with a dark grey pencil skirt, with a green long sleeve collared shirt that had a slight v-neck in it. To Draco's surprise, she did have a pair of high heels, in fact they matched to grey wool of her sweater perfectly. Hermione mentioned that Ginny had bought her the set a long time ago, it wasn't something she would have been able to do. Her hair was soft and curly and she was ready to go. Now this was a Hermione that he could show off. She felt proud of herself and confident. She loved dressing like this, but sometimes felt almost unworthy. She was almost giddy with how good she looked, that was, until Draco reminded her where they were going.

"We should get going, out parents will be there soon and I want to get there first. Those people at the restaurant are smug and I want to make sure they know who they're dealing with."

"Play nice Draco. Remember, you don't have to be that guy anymore."

"I know, but they should still show respect for the name. The blood might not mean anything, but the money and influence should. If I can't throw around the name a little for the work I do, then there is no point."

"Well, you'll excuse me if I let you do all the throwing while I wait and watch."

"Of course not love, always good with a ball, no matter what arena it's in." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and made her think of the sexual innuendo. She rolled her eyes at him, telling him she got the joke, but didn't appreciate it.

"Alright, let's go." He held out his arm to her and walked her out the door.

"Chivalry isn't dead after all." She laughed.

"Not in my book. Unless you're a Potter or a Weasley, then you can piss off." She knew he didn't mean it, so she laughed at his joke.

He was trying to lighten her mood a little. While he knew they did well with both sets of parents, he knew she was nervous about putting them together. He was too, but only because of her father. He was the only man in the bunch and while he liked the guy, he was still slightly afraid of him. Everything would go well though, and if it didn't, they could always leave saying they had Head Duties or that they saw some classmates in the street that they needed to straighten out.

At the restaurant, Draco certainly did become 'that guy' again. He was sarcastic and pompous. She almost admired the way he could turn it on and off, but knew he had fun doing it, so she let him to it.

They had the biggest table in the place, on the balcony overlooking the rest of the diners. They had their own waiter at their disposal and they could order anything their hearts desired.

Narcissa showed up first, of course knowing what to expect, she walked right up to where they were and ordered a glass of wine. She said her happy hellos and sat in a seat next to Draco at the round table. She asked them how school had been now that they were back and Draco told her their stories of night patrols leaving out no unhappy detail.

Hermione's parents arrived shortly after, somewhat flushed and happy to be touching solid ground. They were shown to the table and thanked the man who showed them. Hermione hugged her mother while Draco shook her fathers hand. They switched and repeated. Now to introduce the sets. Hermione decided to speak up first.

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa, this is Marsha and Matthew Granger, my parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Hermione told me all about you." Narcissa smiled and shook hands with them. They all sat down and Matthew spoke up first.

"Hermione told us about you too, though not much I'm afraid."

"Yes, and she said your really having fun planning parties and the wedding."

"Yes I am, though I have to say, she's not much fun, sorry dear." She looked over to Hermione. "She just isn't interested with the details."

Marsha laughed, "She never was. If it wasn't in a book or common knowledge, she didn't want anything to do with it. I know her well enough though that if you need any help, I can answer any questions you have."

"That's a great idea! You should come over to the manor and help me! There is so much to do and it would be a joy to have someone to share the burden with."

"I'd be happy to."

"Mum, what about work? Don't you have a full schedule?"

"Well, I've been getting tired of working those long days, so your father and I have made it so I can just work in the mornings when I'm needed. I'm home the other half the day, so I might as well spend the time helping my daughter plan her wedding. You are my only child you know."

"I know Mum. I think it's a good idea too, that way you can get to know each other better."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in idol conversation. Narcissa explained wizard traditions and gossiped about people Marsha didn't know. Draco and Matthew sat looking at a napkin as Draco drew and explained quiditch. Hermione sat politely listening to each conversation and thinking to herself how well the meeting was going. 'This isn't so bad,' she thought to herself.

That is, until suddenly Narcissa looked at her and said, "Good questions Marsha, when are you two planning on giving us some grandbabies Hermione?"

Hermione chocked on her raspberry flavored water in a very unlady-like way and shot her face wide eyed at Draco.

A/N: Ah, another chapter done and a slight cliffhanger to boot. Aren't stories wonderful? You never know where they will take you. I think here is a good place to stop for the afternoon, what do you think? Did you like the chapter? I can't wait to hear what you all say, so review away! Remember, ideas and criticism is always welcome.


	20. Uninvited Guest

A/N::sniff sniff:: Did anybody else smell that? I think the last chapter stunk! So today I feel a little maniacal and I think we should sent a small twist to the loving couple. Compliments to the new Fall Out Boy cd to come…

Hermione sat in front of her vanity feeling all the bit dressed up that she was. She was wearing a yellow empire waisted dress with bunched up material on the top then flowed from under her chest to her knees. It was a tube dress when she picked it up, but insisted that it have some straps put on. She had worn enough of that style to know that it doesn't stay up for long. Her hair was up in a mass of huge curls on the back of her head. In her opinion it almost looked like a curly beehive, but it did look nice. Her makeup was dewy and looked wonderful with her eyes. She looked like a spring sprite and it was only February.

The engagement announcements went out the second she sent Narcissa and her mother the one she picked. The party invitations were sent out a week later. Her room flooded with congratulations letters and quite a few nasty ones from not only other girls, but also their mothers exclaiming that they had taken him from their family. Harry and Ron had not been pleased, especially when it was plastered all over the Quibler and the Prophet. Harry gave her a hug and Ron vowed to protect her from Draco. It was his way, and she understood.

Her mother had been spending every waking moment she could at Malfoy Manor helping Narcissa. Hermione had gotten a letter from her telling her the date of the engagement party, Saturday February 10th, and that she had already picked out a dress for her and where to pick it up. She and Draco were to come to the Manor in the morning by apparation from Hogsmeade and spend the weekend with them there. Narcissa had a slew of people waiting in their newly expanded room. There were dressers, as if they couldn't do it themselves, hair people, makeup people, even somebody to put Hermione's shoe's on for her!

They were all gone now and she was just sitting there, looking at herself and wondering if this is how it was going to be for the rest of her life. Did she really want a life where she didn't even put on her own shoes? Would Draco let her do things the way she wanted to? Of course he would, he knew her and he wouldn't make her live this lavish life if she didn't want to. If she wanted to make breakfast, she would, and if she didn't, well then there would be people for that. Yes, everything would be fine.

Draco came up behind her the put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled against him.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said smiling at her through the mirror.

"A present I suppose. You're about due for a spoiling this week." She smiled cheekily at him.

"Very funny, but it is." He pulled out a necklace box and opened it. "I knew your dress was yellow, so I picked this up. I know you like to look simple, but you're my bell of the ball tonight, so I wanted you to stand out." He lifted a necklace out made of platinum. It was a stiff chain that would lie on her skin and was shaped like the bottom of a heart at the bottom. On the tip of the bottom was a large canary diamond.

"Well that will certainly take the attention off all the freckles on my shoulders." She commented. He laughed a little and put in on her. He leaned down and kissed each shoulder.

"If it were up to me, nobody would be able to see your shoulders. I love your freckles and I want them to be my little secret. But tonight, with this," he touched her necklace, "you'll be my shining star instead." She turned her head and kissed him. It wasn't lustful, or planned, it was calming. She needed his touch to make her senses calm and relaxed.

"Now if only you would be nice to everyone like this."

"If I did that I would be called a pansy. Or better yet, a Potter, and we wouldn't want that. Now come along, we have quests waiting." He smiled and she rolled her eyes. He held out his arm, which she took and slowly led her down the hall. He could tell she was nervous because her hand was tightening on his arm. He put his other hand on top of hers and rubbed it with his thumb. He had done this hundreds of times before. There were always parties at his house and it was tradition to formally introduce the host family. He knew it was easier than it sounded, but he enjoyed being the rock for his fiancé.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"I'm not sure, but I never think when I'm afraid, so let's do it."

"So many jokes, so little time." He mocked her answer and patted her hand one last time. "Okay, here we go."

Their names were called from the bottom of the stairs and they took the first step. Everyone was clapping and smiling up at them. Step by step they made their way down to meet their parents at the bottom and give kisses and hugs. Hermione's nerves were either shot from overload, or were calmed that it was over. As she made her way to the ballroom she said hello and gave her hand to men and hugged women. She didn't know half of them, but a few were schoolmates from Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had come, and half of Gryffindor. Whatever was left after the war of Slytherin was there, along with their parents. All of the Weasley family had come and then she ran out of people she knew.

"You'll know all of them in time. If not, mother always whispers their name in my ear before they come up to say hello." Draco smiled and whispered in to her ear. She was glad he was talking her through all of this, it was completely foreign to her.

Half the night was gone and dinner was being served. Hermione and Draco sat at the head of the table and made lighthearted conversation with the people around them. Dinner was almost over and dessert ordered to come out when somebody burst through the doors of the dining room.

"Herm-o-ninny, you can not do this." Victor Krum came crashing in to the room yelling at the top of his lungs angrily. "You are mine and I want you back. All the times that I spent with you has meant nothing? Are you really wanting to spend the rest of your lifes with this person who was so horrible to you?" He had made his way up to the front of the table and picked her up by her shoulders and shook her. "Answer me!" He yelled in her face.

Draco shot out of his chair and punched him right in the face. Victor fell to the table and held his face "Listen here bloke, you don't just come storming in on a party you weren't invited to. She doesn't want you, and she's marrying me. Now I suggest you leave and not bother my wife any further."

"No. She belongs to me. I love her more than you ever could and she promised me we would be together. I was invited to this party, and I came to get her back. You are not goings to be marrying her, she will come with me."

"Victor, that was a long time ago. I don't love you anymore, and you know why I can't. I love Draco and we're going to get married. Now please, stop making a scene and leave."

"I was not meaning to hit you that night Herm-o-ninny. It was mistake and will never happen again." He was on his knees practically begging. There was a gasp from the room and a tear sprung to Hermione's eye.

"Victor, you need to stop." She said angrily. "Leave now or I will make you." She pulled her want from the band that was holding in on her leg from under her dress. She pointed it at Victor. "Now go."

He slowly rose to his feet and kept his eyes on her as he drifted out of the room. "You will not forget me, and someday, when you want to come to me, I will not take you." With those as his last words, he left the room.

Narcissa stood up and spoke to the congregation who all had shocked looks on their faces. "Let's all get some dessert shall we? Cake is being served in the ballroom and cocktails are on the other side of the room." Everyone got up whispering to each other as they made toward the room with music pouring out of it. Draco held Hermione in his arms as she cried softly.

"Why did he do that? I can't believe he would just waltz right in and think he could do that." She cried in to Draco's chest.

"I'm so sorry love. I'll make sure he never bothers you again. I think now we know why he showed up on your doorstep all that while ago though. I'm just glad I got to you first, eh?" he smiled down at her and she laughed through her tears.

"Yes, you got me, and you can have me."

"And I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise." He wiped the tears from her face and lightly kissed her face all over. "Ready to go back and face the vultures then?"

"Yes, I think I am." She smiled at him. "I can just imagine was Rita Skeeter will have to say about this. The truth is good enough as it is, I wonder if she'll just put that." She questioned as they walked out of the dining room.

"I have no idea, but I know it will be a good read over coffee!" Hermione was laughing at his comment as they walked in to the ballroom. She smiled at the people as they walked in and leaned toward Lavender Brown as she passed her.

"Get it to Skeeter that I'm pregnant too." She winked at here and Lavender was all too willing to mess with the woman with Hermione. She nodded and laughed and went back to her conversation.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked.

"You'll see in the morning. Just a little something to spice up an article." Draco raised his eyebrow at here and went on with mingling.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch and Draco and Hermione stood by the door saying goodbye to everyone and thanking them for coming. When the last people left they went up to their own room. Their parents had retired long ago, so they went straight to their room.

Presents had been stacked in front of the bed for them to open and nightclothes were laid on the bed.

"I think I need a really long nights sleep, how about you?" Hermione said as she took off her dress and pulled out her wand to let her hair down.

"I think you're right," he said as he came over and put his hands around her waist, sliding his fingers on her silky night gown, "but I think you're missing one very important step in the process."

"Am I?" she said against his mouth. He nodded and pulled at the back of her knees to make her fall on the bed.

"Yes, and it's reminding you just why I am the man that gets to marry you." He jumped on top of her like an animal and she squealed/laughed in delight.

He ravished her, touching her everywhere and kissing her. She pushed her fingers in to the waistband of his pajama pants and tugged them down. He kicked them off, all the while staying on her mouth. Not even bothering with taking hers off, he just lifted the nightgown from her knees to her middle. He gave out a deep breath as he pushed inside of her. She closed her eyes and let out a gasp as he pushed far inside of her.

She loved the feeling of first contact and reveled in the feel of his hard member pulling out and pushing back in again. He did so many times, slowly at first, but then picked up speed. Tonight was not one of the nights where he would take hours and make sure he kissed her every inch. Tonight was about pleasure and gratification. He palmed one of her breasts and kneaded as he sucked on the other. One of her hands was in his hair and the other draped on his back as he ministered to her and kept pushing and pulling his hard cock out of her wet center. She could feel herself getting hot in her stomach, and knew she wouldn't last long tonight. She had wanted him from the second he had put on the cufflinks she gave him over Christmas. She pulled him by the back of his head back up to kiss her. He felt her begin to tighten around him and knew she was as close as he was. With reckless abandon, he slammed himself in and out of her, skin on skin, hearing the contact every time. She tightened more and more until she let out long moans of pleasure and her head fell back in ecstasy. She was convulsing around his cock and he couldn't hold on anymore. He let go inside of her and came at the same time.

He didn't bother looking for his pants, he just lay next to her in bed and she pulled herself to cuddle on his chest. He touched his hard stomach as he breathed deep and kissed his chest.

"Wow." Was all he said. She laughed and said, "Yeah." They lay groggily next to each other and felt the air in the room lull them.

"Draco, I'm so happy." He looked down at her with a serious face.

"I am too. You make me happier than I have ever been in my life."

"And you make me happier than I've ever been in my life. And not just because of the sex and the engagement thing." She laughed and waved off her comment like they were small things.

"What else is it then? My charming good looks? The endless amounts of money? All the women who fall over themselves trying to get me?"

"No, it's not that." She got quiet and serious again. "I mean, yes, all of that makes me happier than you can know. And you're such a sweet man to me, but there's something more." She looked down to where her hand was lying on his chest.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Draco, I have to tell you something. Do you remember what I told Lavender to tell Rita Skeeter?"

A/N: Yay! Very long chapter, a little drama, but nothing plot twisting, and then a cliffhanger that is plot twisting! PrettyPrincess01 was the only one to catch the couple of hints I dropped, and was the only one who knew it was coming, so congrats to her. Yay for chapter 20! I'm having a parade and everything to celebrate getting so far. Well, not so much a parade, but a really good chapter. What did you guys think? And sorry to the person that so long ago said they hate when Hermione gets pregnant, I had to.


	21. Gobsmacked

A/N: I've made a resolution. I'm going to make longer chapters, and again, like everyone else, try to update faster. There aren't a lot of Dramione stories floating around lately. Today we're being inspired by the new Fall Out Boy cd, particularly 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' and 'Hum Hallelujah'. Happy reading.

Needless to say, Draco was very surprised at the revelation Hermione laid out to him. He was even more surprised at the article in the Prophet the next day saying that it would not only be the smartest child to grace the halls of future Hogwarts, but more than likely the most beautiful. There was talk of whether it would be a boy or a girl, rumors that they were only getting married to cover the tryst that brought on the child so it would not be a smudge on their reputations, and a lot of other things. Anything to sell a paper or magazine. Draco threw down the paper on the table at breakfast, seeing the newest onset of rumors.

"I thought we were done being the subject of ridicule! It's been a month already and they're still talking about it! Couldn't they just leave us alone until the wedding?" asking the empty room.

"I was expecting it. It wouldn't be a normal year at Hogwarts for me if I weren't in the paper for some horrible reason." Hermione came padding to the small kitchenette in their dorm with her nightgown peeking from her robe. Draco came rushing over and helped her to her seat. "If it were ever true I wouldn't know what to do with myself." He pushed her seat in and poured her a glass of juice. "Draco, stop. I'm not an invalid, I can get my own breakfast. Honestly, ever since the doctors appointment you're treated me like an egg about to crack."

"Well, the doctor said the first three months you have to be careful. There are still a few days left in those three months, so I'm being careful. Besides, you're the mother to my son, I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Or daughter. We won't know the sex until tomorrow." She bit in to a piece of toast he had set in front of her and picked up the paper.

"Nonsense. The Malfoy line has been full of men from the beginning of time, no way is that about to change. I wouldn't mind a girl, I'm just stating the obvious."

"All the same, I'd like not to assume and wait until tomorrow. I think I can get a second piece of toast down today, would you hand me another?"

He quirked an eyebrow, but handed her the toast anyway. On the days she had tried to eat more than little bits, she had seen it again only minutes later. She was getting better at holding her food though, and he wanted to encourage her to eat more for the baby. She happily munched on the toast and read the last page of the paper and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go take a quick shower and head down to class early." She headed up the stairs to the bathroom between their bedrooms. They mostly slept in Draco's room, but they kept her room separate so the nights she was uncomfortable she could go sleep alone. The doctor had actually scared Draco out of sex for a week, but he soon submitted saying he was too weak a man to go without. She had also unknowingly put stops to their morning ritual. She couldn't drink coffee anymore, she couldn't take very hot showers, and because she was such a small person, she had to buy bigger clothes to accommodate her slowly growing stomach, so she didn't have a choice of what to wear, so there was no picking out outfits anymore.

When she was finished in the shower she made her way to her room and got ready for the day and went down to potions after yelling goodbye to Draco who was now taking his turn in the shower.

Snape had been forced to give her a special curriculum because she couldn't touch some of the things they were working with in class. He didn't mind privately, because she was to the wife of his godson and he was to be a godfather to the new child as well. He also knew that something like a child was not going to stop Hermione from learning what she needed to, and to go on to be a potions Mistress. During the war, she worked with him occasionally in brewing healing potions and expressed an interest in going to University to do what he did. She wanted to open her own apothecary and be a mentor to others on their way to Mastership.

The day flew by and at dinner she sat at the Gryffindor table amidst her friends instead of at the Head table with the teachers, which she usually did. It was mid March and everyone was starting to study for OWL's or NEWT's, and she was helping as many of her classmates as she could. She also missed the company of her friends. They all had their own things to do, and she in particular had been away, not only planning for her wedding, but also for the arrival of the baby. It was nice to be around the chatter and laughing again. Harry had his arm around Ginny and Ron was making eyes with Luna Lovegood. They had books out in front of them with the intention of studying, but they talked and joked.

For the first time since she started at Hogwarts, Hermione felt like a kid. Like a teenager at school with not a care in the world. For the first time, there wasn't any underlying fear of an attack or problem to solve. They were just kids, in relationships, talking about tests and what they were going to do this weekend. They were going to be careless with their lives, but not searching for something to save the day, but at a joke shop.

Draco sat up at the Head table talking to his godfather and looking down every once in a while to see that Hermione was fine. For the first time in his life, he felt like life was real. He always went around in his childhood, making fun of people, partying, getting in to trouble. But all of that was over. Now he was going to be a husband and a father and he couldn't wait for it to start. He was going to run the family businesses 9 to 5 Monday through Friday and then come home to his beautiful wife and family.

Saturday came groggily and once again Draco was up before Hermione and downstairs eating. Today was the all important doctors appointment where they would find out if their baby was a boy or a girl and Draco had been waiting on what seemed like forever for it to come. He was dying to know if he was having a son or a daughter. Either way, he had already planned on them not only being in Slytherin, but head of their Quiditch team. Hermione knew they would be in Gryffindor, and be smart like her. Neither of them cared if none of that happened, well Draco did a little, as long as they were healthy.

They made their way to St. Mungo's just after lunch and went to the third floor to see Hermione's OB/GYN. While Poppy Pomfrey would have been more than happy to be the one to be her doctor, 'I'm in the business of mending sick children, not delivering babies.' She exclaimed. So here they were, sitting in the waiting room, waiting…

"Miss Granger, the doctor will see you now." the nurse at the door said. Hermione stood and walked toward the nurse. Draco followed as she led the to a room with a scary looking bed with stirrups and green walls. "Just change in to the gown and have a seat. The doctor will be back in just a moment." She shut the door and Hermione turned to Draco who was holding out the drab square of material she was to change in to.

"You know, for as much as we pay this guy, you'd think he could afford some better gowns to change in to."

"Draco, it's not like I have to wear it around London, he just needs to be able to move it around to check everything. And don't embarrass me again when he asks me to pull it down to check my breasts. The man is afraid of you as is being a Malfoy, no need to make him more afraid that you're going to hit him."

"I'm sorry. I just don't see why he has to fondle you to check if everything is ok with the baby."

"He's checking that everything will work once the baby gets here. Now, no giggling, no talk about out sex life and most of all, no coming over and yelling in there like it's an empty cave."

"Oh come on, now he thought that was funny." She slipped in to the gown and pulled it together in the front with the Velcro tabs.

"Yes, but I was humiliated. Now come sit in the chair next to the table and hold my hand. He'll be here soon."

Right on cue the doctor entered the room smiling and shaking hands.

"It's good to see you again. You wouldn't imagine the people that have been trying to get a hold of your file."

"I'm sorry about that. Never in my dreams did I think that my doctor's office would be needing to run interference for my medical file."

"Quite alright dear. Now, let's get started shall we?" Hermione lie back on the bed and put her feet up. Draco pretended to pull away, but held tight to her hand as the doctor poked and prodded. "Well, everything seems to be fine down here. We'll just check your chest and then I'll go get the ultrasound machine." He checked her over and gave her a clean bill of health. "Any other questions I can answer for you?"

This is the moment Draco decided to pipe up.

"I've got a question Doc. As far as, you know, sex goes? Are we still allowed to do…that?" Hermione put her head in her hands mortified. The doctor gave a soft chuckle and answered his question.

"A common question my boy. I should say that you're more than welcome to, but you'll need to not jostle the baby too much. A common position for this is the woman on top, which I've never heard complaints about from the male side." He gave him a wink and left the room to get the ultrasound machine. Hermione took her hands from her face and just stared at him.

"What, it's a valid question!" he said defensively.

"Okay, here we are. Hermione I'll just need you to lie back on the bed again and poke your stomach out of the gown. Draco, if you wouldn't mind pulling the sheet up from the bottom of the bed and cover to the bottom of the stomach while I set up."

They did as ordered and waited patiently. He set the screen to the side of the bed and started waving his wand over her stomach. Light started to appear on the screen.

"Let's see here. Well, there they are, laying right there." He pointed at the screen was showing a wiggling picture. "And it looks like, hm." His brow furrowed and he looked closer at the screen. Hermione gave a worried look at Draco, so he decided it was time to speak up again.

"Is something wrong Doc?"

"No, it's just that…"

"Yes?"

"Well, it looks like there are two. See right here, a little boy, but right there," he pointed somewhere else, " a little girl."

Both Hermione and Draco looked gobsmacked at the screen.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'll cry now." Hermione pushed herself back in the bed and looked, just looked, at the screen.

"Two." Draco said with a smile.

"Yes, and here," he handed them a piece of paper, "is the first picture of your twins. Congratulations on your babies. Take your time, I'll just leave you to get dressed. When you're done just see Jackie at the front desk."

"Thank you doctor Ladd." Was all they could say.

He left the room and Draco jumped up and grabbed Hermione in a hug. Too tight at first, she couldn't breathe, but he went a little looser and held her. He was so happy and scared and excited. Hermione felt the same way and just loved being in his arms. Once again Hermione had a question.

"Who do we tell first?" she wiped her nose. Draco just laughed and kissed her.

A/N: well, there you go. Not as long as I'd like, but I was jumping around as is. At least it's longer than I usually do. I'm about to write the next chapter, but wanted to get this one out tonight. Thanks in advance for reviewing.


	22. The End

A/N: Well my dears, this is the last chapter. I was gone for a bit because I got a bright idea for another story. I wrote the beginning of this chapter some time ago, but now I'm finishing it for all of you. Hope you enjoyed reading my story and I really want to thank all the people that reviewed and read my story. It was my first big project and really taught me a lot so I could be better at writing my next story. Here we go!

The end of the school year came, and Draco and Hermione were married. Hermione didn't like that she had to buy a giant dress for her own wedding day, but figured it was just more memories for the photo album.

The babies came and they were beautiful. Little Zoe looked just like her father. Bright blond hair with blue grey eyes and an attitude fit for a Slytherin. Jacob on the other hand, was definitely Hermione's son. He had her hair, his fathers' eyes, and a ferocious need to learn. That was the bane of his parents for a long while, having to find him the yard or the house exploring.

Just as many would have expected, Zoe was sorted in to Slytherin, and Jacob to Gryfindor. Zoe, once again channeling her father, ruled the school and had every boy wrapped around her little finger. Jacob wasn't lacking in attention either, but preferred to keep his personal life a little lighter.

Hermione and Draco went on to teach at Hogwarts and were so proud the day their children arrived to be sorted. Professor McGonagall stepped down from teaching and just stuck with Deputy Headmistress and Hermione took her place. Draco took Potions, for Snape had finally gotten his wish to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Dark Lord may have been gone, but that didn't mean another wasn't being born, or that it was the only thing for them to fear.

Ginny and Blaise Zambini got married and had many many children of their own, some the same age as Harry and Luna's children. Ron married Fluer's little sister and they lived not far from his parent's house and had seven children so far, and as they had told them before, weren't even close to done.

All worked out for the family of friends, and life couldn't have gone any better. If you ever visit Hogwarts, Hermione Malfoy would be happy to tell you her story.

The End

A/N: If you liked this story, go to my next one called Everything Else Disappears. TennesseeSweatheart has already been, and likes it, so come read it too and tell me what you think! Bye!


End file.
